It's an Alpha thing
by Sterekguy243
Summary: After Jackson goes back to normal, It's summer. Nothing bad has been happening but Stiles notices he's falling for Derek. And Derek is falling for him. What's the catch? Derek is too stubourn to admit and act on it.
1. Moonlit Jog

**Well Hi! This is my first fan-fic ever so don't be too harsh. But I'd like some criticism so I can get better. So this takes place after season 2 but before season 3 so don't think there's any spoilers. Anyways rated M for my later plans *evil laugh* Enjoy!**

**Stiles**

Stiles sighed as he stared up at the ceiling of his room. This was the 4th week in a row since the whole Kianma incident was resolved that he was thinking about Derek Hale. He kept remembering all of the times when he saw Derek during Pack training how his shirt would be drenched in sweat, how he would take off his shirt on particularly hot days exposing his toned abs and chest. Stiles remembered when he saw Derek weightlifting and his muscular biceps bulged sweat beading on his forehead, his body shuddered involuntarily from arousal. He groaned in spite of himself "Damn it! What the hell is wrong with you Stiles? You're not gay; you're in love with Lydia, Right … right?"

He covered his face with a pillow, when had he begun developing feelings for him? He thought silently to himself his mind racing trying to find that exact moment. It must have been during the Police Station fiasco. That night was still fresh in his mind, not only because it was one of the many times that he was almost killed by Jackson but that was also the closest he'd ever been to Derek. Able to hear the werewolf's racing heart rate. He laughed at how even though he was in a situation that he might die he was comfortable on his chest. He replayed that night over and over in his head remembering his smell, how warm he was, his warm breath lightly hitting his cheek. He shook his head trying to stop those thoughts from entering his head. He sat up on his bed looking out at the full moon lit night.

"I've got to get out." He got up out of bed and walked over to his dresser quickly throwing on some sweatpants and his red hoodie. Thankfully his dad was at work that he didn't need to explain why he was leaving the house at 11 o'clock at night. He walked down the stairs and out the door, locking it behind him. He looked around knowing that he shouldn't be doing this considering it was a full moon but he didn't care at the moment. He needed to clear his head. He began to run towards the woods, soon entering it. He didn't know where he was going but he let his feet carry him where ever they wanted. The air was cool and the moon illuminated several areas of the woods. He was starting to calm down until he heard a snap. He stopped dead in his tracks looking around for any potential threats. He saw a pair of glowing vermillion red eyes and held his breath. _Should he run? No. He wouldn't be able to run a fucking werewolf._

His mind race for a possible way to escape or fight back but when he saw who it was his heart clenched and he suddenly wished it was some psycho wolf at least then he would have some idea what to do. "D-Derek!" He let out a breath of relief "Goddamn it Derek I thought I was going to be a moon crazed werewolf's chew toy! Don't scare me like that." Derek looked at him with a blank expression and grunted "What are you doing here Stiles?"

He gave the broody werewolf a cocky smirk "What are you King of the Woods now? Last time I checked you don't own it."

Derek's eyes flashed red and a low growl escaped from his mouth "That may be true but I still own this property so you'd better tell me what you want or leave."

Stiles looked at him confused then looked around. He suddenly realized where exactly he was "Of course." He muttered to himself.

Derek raised an eyebrow still retaining his scowl "Of course what?"

Stiles cursed his super wolfie hearing "N-Nothing!" Stiles laughed nervously and started to scoot away "Well sorry for disturbing you. Gotta go! Bye!"

He began to walk away desperately wanting to get out of there but suddenly felt a firm hand grasp his shoulder "Stiles you know I can tell when you're lying."

Stiles let out a yelp as he felt himself being spun around; his back suddenly pressed against a tree and the air knocked from his lungs. "D-Damn it Derek. Remember? Fragile hyperactive human, you can't just push me in a damn tree like the rest of your Pack! Let me go!"

"Tell me why you're here Stiles!" he yelled out and pushed Stiles harder against the tree.

Stiles eyes widened as he looked around seeing where he was. "_Why the hell am I at Derek's house?! God damn it that is the last time I let my feet guide me." _

He looked down at the scowling werewolf that held him against the tree and couldn't hold back a smile. Derek was caught off guard by his smile and his grip loosened. Stiles noticed and pushed Derek back, not enough to knock him over but just enough to push him off of him. Derek smirked at this impressed that Stiles the hyperactive, "weak" human had learned something from all the pack training that he'd been coming to recently. Stiles saw and put his hands on his hips looking at Derek with his usual cocky smile "And what if I may ask, O great Alpha of Beacon Hills are you smirking at?"

A glimmer of a smile came to Derek's face "I'm just surprised that you actually learned something from the training you've been coming to."

Stiles smiles, his heart rate increasing from the compliment.

Derek noticed Stiles heart rate was rising and he suppressed a growl. "Thanks Derek that might be one of the nicest things you've ever said to me."

Derek's smile grew into an actual smile much to his surprise; he hadn't smiled like this in years, what's changing that now? He looked at Stiles shocked face knowing that he was just as surprised as him to see him smiling, Derek suddenly noticed how smooth Stiles skin was, and how his golden brown eyes shimmered in the moonlight.

Stiles heart was hammering as he felt Derek absentmindedly stroke his cheek with his large rough hand a lost look in his emerald green eyes. "Derek?"

Derek snapped out of his thoughts and realized he was stroking Stiles cheek, he quickly retracted his hand. "Sorry." He grunted out.

Derek stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and his face became darker.

Stiles looked at Derek. Stiles knew by now he was blushing. He huffed and crossed his arms "D-Damn right Derek. Pushing me up against a tree,"

Derek looked down and gave a growl to show he didn't care but his face clearly showed he was apologetic of his actions. Stiles knew he shouldn't be so harsh with him, he knew it was hard for werewolves to control themselves during a full moon, even an Alpha like Derek had a bit of difficulty. Honestly he was quite surprised when Derek didn't kill him right there, "_He must be in a good mood" _Stiles thought to himself. Stiles gave a small smile, the wind rustling the trees around them softly "Im just kidding Derek. I understand. Hey I need to go, My dad might be home and I don't feel like getting grounded during the summer."

Derek looked back up at Stiles and returned his smile with a small one of his own. Stiles began to walk away when Derek called after him "Stiles! You never answered my question. Why did you come here?"

Stiles stopped dead in his tracks and he took a deep breath and looked back "I guess something …. Just lead me here."

Stiles sighed when he saw Derek had a blank look on his face. "I-I'll see you during the next pack meeting."

Derek still remained silent and Stiles took that as his cue to leave.

**Derek **

Derek watched as Stiles left and as soon as he was gone he let out a small groan. His head was spinning, he propped himself against a tree and slowly slid down to the ground. "God damn it! Why the hell do I act like that around him?!"

Ever since he had returned to Beacon Hills he had an immediate attraction to him. He didn't know why, maybe it's because he was always putting himself in harms way to help his friends, maybe it's because he always hid his fear behind his confidence, maybe it was because he constantly talked back to him even though he knew what he was capable. He just didn't know. But he knew one thing: He was hopelessly in love with Stiles. And he knew Stiles felt something for him to, how his heart raced whenever he was around him, the smell of arousal whenever he was around Stiles. And he love it! But he had to keep reminding himself that he was too young. Even just now it took all of his will to keep himself from mashing his lips onto Stiles lips and hold him against his body. He let out a small whine as the image went through his head. He groaned putting his head in between his legs.

**Stiles **

Stiles was back in his room his arms wrapped around his legs. He heaved a long sigh and let his head fall back against the head board.

**Derek & Stiles**

"This is going to be a long summer."


	2. Nightmares and Reminders

**Hey everyone! Here's the second Chapter! Um so hope you like it... Yea also forgot to mention I might update this once every 2-3 day and hopefully I can keep up to that schedule. Enjoy!**

**Stiles**

_Stiles was in the woods surrounded by dark malicious looking trees reaching out to him as if they were trying to grab him, and he was running, he didn't know what from but he was running as fast as his legs would carry him. He didn't know how long he had been running but his lungs burned, his muscles ached but he had to keep running. A howl echoed through the trees and his blood turned cold. Up ahead in a clearing he saw an abandoned warehouse, he bolted for it hoping that there would be some sort of safety inside, some help. He pulled at the heavy door taking a few tries to heave the heavy metal door open, as soon as the door slid open enough he slipped through. He looked through the opening and saw an Peter Hale in his alpha form running at him fangs and claws out ready to rip him apart. Stiles eyes widened and he began desperately pulling at the door trying to close the door. Peter got closer and closer with each second fear gripped Stiles heart "Come on!" Stiles yelled out in desperation. With one final pull he pulled it shut just as Peter lunged, his fangs bared. _

_Stiles was breathing heavily, his heart hammering inside his chest. He let out a sigh of relief and got up shakily. He began to walk forward when he heard a loud clank behind him. He quickly turned around fearing Peter was getting through the metal door but when he looked the door was no longer there and in its place there was a dimly lit hallway. It seemed to be endless, both ways. Stiles started to rub both of his eyes "B-But it was just here." _

_When he finished rubbing his eyes he looked up and nearly screamed. Out of nowhere standing in front of him was Gerard smiling evilly. "N-No! Not you. Get away!" He turned around to run but Gerard suddenly was in front of him before he could even take a step. Gerard lifted his cane and slammed it across Stiles face making him fall over. Stiles cried out in pain clenching his jaw almost sure it was broken "My jaw! It hurts!"_

_Gerard only laughed cruelly bringing down his cane hitting Stiles over and over again adding a Kick once in a while "You think they really care about you? You?! A worthless, weak human? None of them care! They didn't even care when I beat you senseless the first time and they won't this time either!" _

_Stiles cried out in pain as the cane hit him leaving a searing pain with each strike only to be replaced with another. Tears ran down from his eyes not from the pain but from the knowledge that he was sure that Gerard was right. Stiles painfully looked up at Gerard's face tears running down his cheeks "Th-That's not t-true." Stiles whispers feebly._

_A look of rage came to Gerard's face and he slammed his cane on his head drawing blood. Stiles sees drops of his blood on the ground. Stiles felt a dripping on his hand and neck. He looked up weakly and let out a silent scream, Gerard had black blood streaming from his nose, eyes, ears and mouth, an insane smile across his face "YOU ARE NOTHING TO THEM," he leaned in until Stiles could smell the putrid smell of his blood and he whispered into Stiles ear "Especially to Derek. HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!" _

_Stiles threw out his hand trying to hit Gerard away but he didn't hit anything. He looked up and saw that Gerard was gone. He tried getting up but let out a gasp of pain. He suddenly felt two gentle arms wrap themselves around his waist and lift him up to his feet. He looked up and met the hypnotizing emerald eyes of Derek. Stiles began to shake and tears more tears began streaming down his cheeks "Was he r-right?" he sobbed out "Do any of you care about me?"_

_He felt Derek's hold tighten "Of course Stiles."_

_He buried his face in Derek's broad chest and sobbed. Suddenly he felt Derek's grip tightening more and more crushing him cutting off his breathing. He struggled to look up at Derek "D-Derek y-your hurting me." Stiles gasped out._

_Derek's eyes were vermillion red and he had a viscous, inhuman smile across his face. His claws dug deep into his body breaking the skin. Derek's head jerked and moved and suddenly his head is that of a mangled rabid wolf but still keeping his beta form body. "We love you Stiles." Derek said in a raspy demonic voice. He raised his head jaws open and pushed his head down about to rip Stiles throat apart. And everything goes black._

Stiles abruptly sat up from his bed screaming, tears running down his cheeks awakening from his hellish nightmare. His dad burst through his door ready for anything and saw Stiles "Stiles? What's wrong?" his voice full of concern.

Stiles couldn't answer, he was panting trying to catch his breath feeling like he was suffocating, and he clenched his chest with both of his hands. Shaking from fear. His dad put his hand on his shoulder "Stiles calm down. Breath."

Stiles took several deep breaths slowly calming down until he had regained his nerves. John Stilinski let out a sigh of relief "Geeze Stiles you scared the living daylights out of me."

Stiles gave him an apologetic look "Y-Yea sorry, it was just a nightmare."

John looked at him "About what?"

Stiles only shook his head "Please … I'd rather not talk about it."

John sighed and nodded "I understand."

He got up and headed to the door; he opened it but stopped and turned around to face Stiles "You know you can always come to me if you want to talk about anything. You know that right son?"

Stiles didn't bother to look up "Yea Dad." He answered simply.

John Stilinski nodded and left, closing the door quietly. Stiles turned on his side and stared at his wall "Except you're never there."

For the rest of the night he had a dreamless sleep until early the next morning. He looked over at his clock and saw it was 9 in the morning. He groaned and rolled out of bed falling on the floor "Oof! Son of a Bi-"Stiles groaned until he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

John Stilinski poked his head though the door "Hey Sti-," He stopped, seeing his son on the floor. He shook his head, "You know what I'm not even going to ask. But anyways I just wanted to tell you have a great day and hope you feel better."

Stiles gave his dad a convincing fake smile and nodded "Yea. Have a good day at work Dad."

As John slowly closed the door Stiles remembered something and called after him "And Dad if I hear that you eat anything unhealthy I'm not going to cook anything for you! Mark my words!"

His dad didn't bother coming back in but called out "And how would you know or not?"

Stiles smirked at the challenge "I have informants who let me know."

He laughed when he heard his dad curse under his breath and slams the door. He waited and listened as his dad started his cruiser and drove off. "Guess I'd better get up."

He got up off the ground and stripped down until he was naked. He grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom not bothering to cover himself up. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him and stopped for a second looking at himself in the mirror. He was in shape, his arms were a little muscular, he had a developing six pack from working out as well as his toned legs from the tough training with the pack, but then again he'd always been in shape he just never felt up to par with any of the other guys or even with his own teammates who had every girl **and** guy swooning over them. Mean while he was always being put off to the side automatically assumed to be "cute" but not dating material. He heaved a heavy sigh and turned on the hot water waiting until it was scalding hot before he stepped in. He washed thoroughly and shut off the water. He stepped out of the water dripping wet and grabbed his towel drying his hair. He was lazy and decided not to dry the rest of his body, he opened the door and while reaching to turn off the bathroom light he bumped into something solid "Wha-?" He turned to see a blushing Derek staring at him in all his naked glory. The two of them were completely silent from the shock for a few seconds and when the situation finally sunk in Stiles screamed and Derek yelled "Damn it Stiles put on a towel." Stiles register that Derek's cheeks were a bright red but he ignored it "Derek! Get the fuck out of my bathroom!" he pulled back a fist and punched Derek in the face as hard as he could to get him out.

**Derek**

Derek only came to remind Stiles there was a Pack meeting today and was quite surprised and aroused to see naked Stiles exiting the bathroom. He couldn't help but stare his wolf nearly begging to pounce on him and make him his. But he held it back, still unable to stop staring. Stiles screamed and when it sunk in he screamed as well. He wanted to cover his eyes but his eyes wanted to keep looking, take in the image of Stiles perfect form. He would have stayed like that forever except he was suddenly taken by surprise as he felt Stiles fist connect with his face, not nearly hard enough to hurt him but with enough force that he was knocked back a few steps. He let out a growl and looked Stiles in the eye almost sure his eyes were flashing red. Stiles wrapped his waist with a towel and looked back at Derek with the stubborn look he always loved to see. "Don't. Move." Stiles nearly growled out.

Derek watched as Stiles stomped to his room and slammed the door. Derek shuttered as he replayed Stiles voice, hearing that growl escaped Stiles mouth turned him on. He quickly shook his head trying to shake the memory out and waited patiently desperately trying to forget the image of Stiles being naked but failing miserably.

**Stiles**

Stiles picked up a red T-Shirt and put it on cursing under his breath "Fucking pervert. Always popping in my house without warning. Seeing me naked." Suddenly something clicked in his mind "_The man I'm falling for … saw me naked." _He thought to himself.

He quickly grabbed a grey plaid flannel and put it on over his T-shirt and slipped on a pair of boxers and jeans. He opened his door and stood there placing his hands on his hips an annoyed look on his face. "Ok 2 questions Sourwolf, One why the fuck are you in my house again? And two what do you want."

Derek gave him a strange look that Stiles couldn't tell what it was but he put that off for later. Derek was silent for a while until Stiles loudly cleared his throat to catch his attention "Wha-? Oh! I just wanted to remind you we have a pack meeting at 4 today so don't be late."

Stiles didn't buy it for a second "Uh huh. So you couldn't have just texted me that?"

Derek shook his head trying to keep calm "No, I couldn't have because my phones busted.

"Ah. Well alrighty then. Thanks for the reminder Derek. You will see me there at 4 sharp." He exclaimed with false cheerfulness in his voice.

Derek nodded and headed to the nearest window. He opened it and jumped out disappearing into the woods.

**Derek**

As Derek ran among the trees Derek thought back to when he was there could smell his sadness, his distress, and his frustration. He thought to himself "_What's wrong with Stiles?"_


	3. Left out

**Hey guys! Sorry it would have been done sooner but I had to do my Bio homework and also I'm trying to figure out how I'm supposed to tell this guy I like that I - ... Why am I telling you this? Anywho hope you like it ... tell me about it. ENJOY!**

**Stiles**

Stiles wondered what he would do until 4. He looked at his watch and it said it was only 10. He pulled out his phone and flipped through his contacts finding Scott's number. He pressed the call button and listen to it ring. "Hello?" Scott sounded groggy.

"Hey Scott wake up, Get your but out of bed and bring your lacrosse stuff to the field."

Stiles heard Scott groan on the phone as he replied "Come on Stiles! Its 10 in the morning, later today we're going to have to deal with Derek in all his arrogant glory and besi-"

Stiles cut him off before he could finish his whining "Don't complain! You have werewolf stamina so I will hear none of that. Now get your ass out of bed and do what I say."

Stiles waited for a snide reply but was surprised to hear Scott get up "Fine."

"See you soon Scotty!" Stiles smiled to himself and pressed the end call button.

He walked over to the coffee table in the living room and picked up his keys. Stiles heard a knock at the door and rushed to get the door "I'm coming!" he got to the door and opens the door.

Stiles was surprised to see Isaac standing on his porch but greeted him with a smile "Hey Isaac! What's my favorite werewolf doing on my porch?"

Isaac gave him a smirk "Well everyone is too busy to do anything with me so I figured that you'd like to hang out."

Stiles raised an eyebrow with an amused look on his face "Oh really now? Erica?"

Isaac snorted "Out doing … things."

"Boyd?"

"Doing things with Erica." Isaac replied gagging.

A smile spread across Stiles face "Derek?"

Isaac grinned at that one "Do you really have to ask?"

"Peter?"

"He acts too creepy and besides he's old. He doesn't know what we "youngsters" like to do for fun."

Stiles groaned "You poor thing. Fine you can tag along with Scott and I, were going and practicing lacrosse to up our game for next year … or more like up my game considering the two of you are already the perfect players."

Isaac chuckled "Damn right. But yea sure that sounds fun."

"Alright get in the Jeep."

**Derek**

Derek looked all around but couldn't seem to find Isaac, and it was starting to frustrate him. "Isaac damn it where the fuck are you?!"

He heard a chuckle and turned in the direction where it came from and Peter came out from behind a tree walking towards him "Now now little nephew let him be. He's most likely out trying to hang out with your little **boyfriend**." Peter said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Derek went completely still and his body stiffened at the word boyfriend. _"Boyfriend? Boyfriend?! How could Peter have known how I feel about Stiles?" _Derek thought to himself.

Peter practically seeing what his nephew was thinking chuckled "You really thought that I wouldn't notice how your body changes whenever you're anywhere near the boy. I can smell the desire and happiness that comes from you after you talk or train with him. It's so obvious that even a psychic monkey could tell."

Derek let out a warning growl "I get it! I get it!"

Peter only continued pretending Derek hadn't said anything –

"And you know what's ironic? Stiles likes you to … allot"

"Shut up Peter! It's just a crush he doesn't really like me." Derek turned away

"What's this? Are you showing … emotion?" Peter said with a smirk.

Derek turned around and lunged at Peter, pinning him to the ground his fangs bared and his eyes flashing red "I'll show you real emotion if you don't shut the fuck up Peter!"

Peter only chuckled completely unfazed by Derek's fit of rage "Fine, fine. I won't pressure you but soon you're going to have to accept it someday soon." Peter pushed Derek off of him and walked off back into the silent forest.

Derek watched as his uncle walked away from him wishing that he could say he was wrong. But deep down Derek knew that he was right. "God damn it." Derek growled to himself.

**Stiles**

Stiles and Isaac had arrived at the field by 11 the two of them deciding that they should take a detour for food. Stiles groaned as they arrived "That is the last time I'm buying for a werewolf. Dude you're like a black hole for food."

Isaac gave Stiles a puppy dog look and Stiles couldn't help but give in. Stiles got out and opened the trunk pulling out all his gear slamming it shut. "Come on Isaac. Scotts here also so yo-"The first thing Stiles noticed when he stepped onto the field was that Jackson was there, playing with Scott with Allison and Lydia chatting away in the stands. Scott noticed them come first and ran up to him with his usual werewolf speed "Hey Stiles! Yo Isaac!"

Isaac smiled at Scott "Sup."

Meanwhile Stiles was getting slightly annoyed "Scott. Why is Jackson here? On top of that his girlfriend and you're ex girlfriend are here to," Stiles got in Scott's face with an annoyed smile on his face, "Why?"

Scott shivered from the menacing feeling that Stiles gave out "Uh… Well Jackson was already here practicing and Lydia was hanging out with Allison and the two of them followed Jackson so," he gestures behind him, "And here we are."

Stiles sighs "Fine. Whatever, the more the merrier."

Scott, Stiles and Isaac grabbed their gear and joined Jackson.

A half an hour into their practice Stiles was breathing heavily his sweat staining his shirt completely. Meanwhile the other three werewolves were playing around together having a good time. Stiles couldn't keep up with them and eventually gave up. "This. Is. Why. I. Hate. Practicing. With. Werewolves!" Stiles said in between pants.

Stiles was sure that the werewolves heard what he had said but they ignored him and continued to play. Stiles slouched and walked towards the seats and sat near Allison and Lydia. "So ladies, what are you talking about?" Stiles said casually with a smile to the girls.

Allison gave Stiles a polite smile but didn't reply and went back to talking to Lydia and Lydia as usual Lydia didn't even bother to acknowledge that he even spoke to her. Stiles looked at the two of them his smile slowly disappearing, then he looked at Scott, Isaac, and Jackson and his smile disappears completely only to be replaced with a pain in his chest. _"The dream was … right. I'm not really pack aren't I? I'm just the sidekick human that's used and beaten then thrown away when I'm not needed. No one cares about me." _The last words echoed through his head the hard truth hitting him hard.

Stiles got up and picked up his stuff and begun walking to his jeep. "Uh guys I-I'm gonna … go somewhere, see you at the pack meeting, maybe." And with that he got into his Jeep slammed the door and drove off. The 5 of them only just realizing that Stiles left looked at each other confused. Scott was the first to speak "Where's Stiles?"

Lydia rolled her eyes "Maybe off doing research on more of your weird pack stuff."

Isaac looked doubtful "I think he would have told us if he was."

Jackson only smirked "Ah who cares about the little looser?"

Scott, Allison and Isaac simultaneously replied at the same time "I do."

Jackson's face remained unchanged but his eyes show that he even cared about Stiles. "Maybe he just needed a break." Scott said hopefully.

"All I know is that I really hope he's alright." Allison said with a worried look on her face.

Meanwhile Stiles was fighting tears trying to hold onto the last shred of dignity that he had left. He didn't know why this realization hurt him so much, he'd come to accept that he was always going to come second for everyone so why did it hurt so much?! Was it because he thought the pack was almost like his new family? Or was it because he knew Derek, the man he was falling for didn't care as well? All he knew was that he was going to have to hold his heart together and act as if everything is alright. Even though it pained him knowing he was all alone.


	4. Flirting with confusion

**Hey everyone! Really sorry how long it took. I've been studying and plotting ways to tell my crush stuff. Annnny who I hope you like it, there's a treat in hear for you guys. Let me know how you like it ok? Enjoy!**

**Stiles**

For the next couple of hours Stiles did anything to get his mind off of the pack. He played video games, he researched the first couple of thing that came to mind, he even went running but no matter what he did the pack always came to mind and the empty feeling kept growing in his chest. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 3 and he groaned putting his face in his pillow "_Well Stiles this is the life you chose. Deal with it." _Stiles told himself.

Stiles decided that he would just go to Derek's house early, maybe he would get some sort of comfort by just being around Derek. Stiles jumped out of his bed changed his shirt and got in his Jeep.

**Derek **

Derek was pacing his porch wondering what there was to even discuss at today's meeting everything was peaceful for the most part. For once Beacon Hills was peaceful, though he wouldn't let up on their training, knowing not to be naïve to the fact that they most certainly going to be faced with another threat eventually maybe not this week, or even this month but eventually something would arrive.

The next thing on Derek's mind was Stiles. How would he act around him after that awkward reminder? Derek's mind began to wander imagining Stiles jumping into his arms pressing his lips firmly against his own; he imagined the pure feeling of bliss as he wrapped his arm around his waist and never let go. The sound of Stiles small submissive moans as Derek slowly kissed his neck nipping it. Derek could almost smell how aroused Stiles would be. "Oh god yes." Derek muttered as he let himself indulge in his fantasy the front of his jeans getting uncomfortable.

Someone suddenly cleared their throat snapping Derek out of his fantasy much to his displeasure. Derek quickly adjusted himself and turned around "Yes Peter?" Derek growled out still thoroughly pissed at him for what he said earlier.

"Nothing. I simply just wanted to stop seeing and smelling your arousal. Seriously you are practically stinking this house up." Peter said with a gag.

Derek's cheeks slowly began to grow bright red "Sh-Shut up." Derek looked away trying to pretend he wasn't right.

The images still burned in his mind still keeping him hard as a rock. "Damn it Stiles."

Derek heard a car pull up and he growled to himself "I swear to god if it's-"

The door opened and slammed closed "Hey Derek!" he heard Stiles call out.

"Son of a bitch."

**Stiles **

Stiles slammed his Jeep door and walked over towards Derek "Hey Derek! Sorry I decided to come over early Scott and your other pups kinda left me in the dust so yea I'm here. Do you need any help preparing for the meeting? I can help."

He heard Derek mutter something under his breath, he then turns around to face him "No there's not really anything to prepare. Everything's peaceful for the most part, no murder, no disappearances and no rival pack trying to murder us all. Just a quiet summer." Derek says with the slightest smile on his face.

Stiles looked at that sliver of a smile on Derek's face and felt heat rising to his face "_My god he looks absolutely sexy when he smiles!" _Stiles said in his head.

**Derek**

Derek looked at Stiles and instantly became embarrassed remembering earlier "U-Uh Stiles," Derek scratched the back of his head nervously, "About earlier today I-"

Stiles interrupted him before he could finish his apology "Nah its fine Sourwolf. I should have covered up before I opened the door, it's my bad." Stiles smiled.

Derek looked at him for a moment then nodded. He had another thing on his mind "Stiles, when I saw you earlier today … why were your being fake cheerful. You should know I would have known your were only faking."

Stiles sighed holding his arm "Yea I guess."

Derek walked up to Stiles and looked him in the eyes his eyes full of concern "Stiles, what happened?"

Stiles looked away not looking him in the eyes "I-It was just a stupid nightmare." Stiles said his voice shaking.

Derek hated seeing the boy like this "Tell me about it."

Stiles looked up at him with a surprised look on his face. Derek looked down at Stiles with his best reassuring look and waited for Stiles to start. Stiles sighed again and nodded "Well I was running through the woods all alone, I had no idea what from but then I realized it was a werewolf so I ran to an abandon warehouse and I looked back as I open the door and it was Peter when he was still an alpha and he was trying to kill me. I got in the warehouse in time but inside Gerard was there and he started beating me brutally, telling me that the pack doesn't care about me and I'm only being used then thrown away," With each word Stiles voice slowly began to break letting all his emotions come out, "A-and lately I have been feeling that Gerard in my dream was right, maybe I'm not really pack. Maybe no one really ne-" Stiles was interrupted by the light touch of Derek's finger on his lips.

Derek looked dead into Stiles eyes "Stiles you are pack. Never doubt that, just because you're human doesn't mean you are useless. You've saved my ass more times than I can count, and you've done and seen things that full grown adult's would have run away from, we all care for you no matter what. You're the one who helps keep this pack together. We need you and we'll never just use you as if you were some tool. You're smart, funny," Stiles eyes began to tear up from happiness, "Cute, kind, considerate, loyal, and amazing." With the last word the wind blew rustling the leaves around them as the two of them stood there standing facing each other their eye contact never breaking. Derek held Stiles chin in-between his index and thumb and slowly began to lean forward his heart racing in anticipation. Derek pressed his lips against Stiles and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. Stiles put his hands on either side of Derek's face pulling him closer deepening the kiss making it more heated, more passionate. Stiles let out an involuntary moan into Derek's mouth as he dragged his claws slowly up Stiles shirt. Derek lightly bites Stiles lower lip asking for entrance which Stiles gladly gave. Derek gave a low possessive growl as he slipped his tongue into his mouth exploring and tasting Stiles almost heavenly taste. Derek pulled back and places light nips and kisses on Stiles neck "Oh Derek." Stiles said softly.

Derek stopped and muttered into Stiles neck "Never forget Stiles." He pulled back slowly and gazed softly into the teen's honey brown eyes.

Derek suddenly realized what he had done and pulled back even more "_Damn it! You got too into the moment. He's too young." _Derek scolded himself, but part of him didn't feel bad about it at all.

**Stiles**

Stiles was in heaven as soon as the older wolf had begun kissing him, he felt wanted, and he felt attractive. Derek much to Stiles displeasure pulled back and muttered under his breath "Don't you dare say that you're not pack because you are." Stiles nodded slowly still a bit surprised that big bad broody wolf that is Derek was there being … understanding to him, and reassuring him. Stiles took a step forward and Derek almost simultaneously took a step back, and Stiles gave him a confused look. Derek looked at him trying not to show any emotion "Stiles you're too young."

"What do you mean too young? It's not like we're banging or anything it's just a kiss." Derek took another step back and Stiles looked at Derek.

"I'm sorry Stiles."

"Sorry for what?"

"I-"

Derek was cut off when he heard 2 cars pull up. He gave Stiles one last look then looked past him at Jackson, Scott, Lydia, Allison, and Isaac who had just arrived. Stiles still kept his eyes on Derek amazed at how he could fall in love with someone dark and stubborn like Derek. He huffed and stomped towards the ruined house.

**Derek**

Derek listened as Stiles stomped off and a sinking feeling felt in his stomach. Derek turned back to the others, only to have Scott's face in his "Hey why the fuck is Stiles scent all over you?"

Derek smirked wanting to tell Scott exactly why Stiles scent was on him but decided against it. "Scott shut up and get inside. That goes for the rest of you."

Derek let everyone settle down before he began, giving him occasionally giving Stiles an apologetic look only to be ignored. "Alright so today's meeting there's not much to discus, Boyd and Erica reported one or two omegas around the boundary of our territory but they shouldn't be much trouble. But just keep your eyes and ears open for anything out of the ordinary, and in any event that that does indeed happen report immediately to me," Derek announced, "Anything else anyone wants to add?"

Derek looks around the room looking for anything but no one mentioned anything "Ok then. Then let's start training."

Everyone groaned and filed outside except Stiles and Derek. He looked outside one of his shattered windows "Ok just practice what you've learned so far I'll be out in a minute."

Stiles looked at Derek "So what? You're just going to pretend that there's nothing between us Derek? That we didn't just kiss and enjoyed it? All because I'm too young?" Stiles began his voice frustrated

"Stiles I-"

"Derek. I don't need uncertainty like this now of all times. I-I already told you exactly what I've been thinking and feeling lately and you come up and do this to me and decide I'm too young? I don't need BS like this. I love you Derek, I can admit that ok? But I need to know where you stand." Stiles turned on his heel and walked to join the others.

Derek watched him go his heart sinking lower. Why didn't Stiles understand that he wanted him more than anything? But he didn't want to put Stiles in anymore danger than he usually was in, on top of the fact that Derek felt like someone as perfect as Stiles deserved better than someone imperfect like him. The age was only an excuse, sure he was young but in all honesty Derek didn't care, he loved the hyperactive genius. More than he ever thought would be possible, and he wanted Stiles to know, he really did. But Stiles deserves better. He growled in frustration punching through a collapsing beam. He turns and goes outside to oversee the training. Wishing that his love life was so much simpler than it was.


	5. Meeting frustrations

**Hey guys so so sorry it took so long! Sorry its so short I promise to write an extra juicy chapter for the next one. Hey so I feel like this isn't a good on but the only reason why is my family keeps bashing my writing ... So could you guys let me know how you like it. Please. So Enjoy!**

**Stiles**

Training with the Hale pack was hard in Stiles opinion. Today was no different; his forehead was beaded with sweat he had been paired up with Jackson. Stiles watched Jackson looking for any indication that he was going to strike. Stiles had his arms up just in case Jackson got close. Stiles suddenly saw Jackson's right leg muscle twitch and got ready. Jackson leapt at Stiles claws out and Stiles quickly rolled safely out of the way. Jackson growled and lunged at him again for real, Stiles smiled and sidestepped again. Jackson turned around to face Stiles and his eyes widened with shock to find a finger gun pointed in between his eyes with Stiles smirking down at him "Bang."

Jackson smacked Stiles hand out of his face "Best 2 out of 3 Stilinski."

Stiles smirk turned into an angry frown "Sure I'm not tired yet."

The two of them stepped back from each other, Stiles was angry. He was Angry because of how Derek reacted, angry because everyone ignored him, angry because everyone called him weak, angry at himself for falling for someone so infuriatingly frustrating. The only reason why he was doing so well against Jackson is because he pretended that he was all of his problems. Jackson ran around Stiles until he was behind him and ran forward determined to tackle Stiles. On instinct he dropped low avoiding Jackson's arm and held up his finger again "Bang bang. Dead. I win Jacky."

Jackson growled his eyes flashing blue "Shut up jackass."

Stiles only glared at the stubborn jock. He walked away and leaned on a tree waiting for the next pair. The rest of the pack stared at him in awe.

**Derek**

Derek was watching Stiles the entire time that they were sparing and he was in complete shock that he defeated Jackson not once but twice. He could smell the rage and frustration almost emanating from Stiles. He stared amazed at how Stiles had changed so much in the last month from scrawny adorable wimp to semi-muscular sexy fighter. Derek chuckled at the thought only to be silenced once again by a glare from Stiles. Stiles walked over to a tree next to Derek not looking at him. Derek sighed and stood up straight "Already guys we're going to play a game of "tag" of sorts."

Everyone started to mutter to each other minus Stiles who still leaned against a tree looking gloomy and spiteful. Derek turned to Allison "Allison why don't you give Lydia and Stiles a paintball gun." She nods and walks towards the cars.

"Wolves your one team so go prepare yourself." The werewolves nod and huddle together to the side.

Derek walked towards Stiles and automatically noticed him tense up. When he reached him Stiles turned away trying not to look at him. "Stiles?"

"What?"

Derek winced at his tone. "Stiles please understand … I haven't been with any one since… Kate." Derek looked away from Stiles for a second, then turned back to face him.

Stiles angry look faltered and he looked apologetic "I-Im sorry Derek. I guess I-Im just tired of coming second to everyone and I just get-" Stiles looked away not looking Derek in the eyes.

Derek suddenly presses his lips against Stiles interrupting him. Stiles let out a small moan as Derek pushed Stiles against a tree pinning him. Derek gently bit Stiles bottom lip his tongue asking for access to him mouth which Stiles gladly gave him. Derek slipped his tongue into his mouth tasting every inch of Stiles mouth, wrestling his tongue. Derek's began to rub his growing bulge against Stiles own. Stiles breath hitched and he moaned again, Derek knew that he was trying to keep quiet. Derek reluctantly broke the kiss the two of them gasping for air. Derek leaned his forehead on Stile forehead their face only an inch apart "I'm sorry Derek."

"No. Stiles listen it was insensitive of me to be so selfish … how about this. Let's … go on a date tomorrow you know, if you don't mind that is." Derek said his cheeks slowly turning red.

Derek saw Stiles eyes widened with joy and a grin spread across his face "That sounds nice."

"Ahem! This is really sweet and all seeing you two but If you don't mind we'd like to get started" Lydia called to them with a sick looking Scott beside her.

The two of the jumped. And Derek let out a growl annoyed that their moment was just ruined. He looked at Stiles and he was a bright red clearly embarrassed by the position the two of them were in. Derek backed up freeing Stiles and cleared his throat trying to regain his composure. "Allison can you give Stiles a gun and then we can begin," Allison nodded and gave Stiles his paint gun, "Alright. Lydia, Allison, and Stiles will be one team and the rest of you will be another. Humans can hide any where they want and it's the wolves' job to catch them. Here's the catch," Derek says with a smirk and gestures to Stiles gun, "This as you can see is a paint ball gun. The paint balls are infused with wolfsbane not enough to kill but enough to hurt. The human's goal is to "hunt" the wolves all down whichever team that eliminates the other team or has the most members left by the end of the time limit wins. The humans will have a 30 minute head start. Oh and to make things even more interesting, Im joining the game as well but Im on my own team and my goal is to eliminate both sides."

Stiles walked over to Derek's side and whispered under his breath "If I get you, you're paying for our date."

Derek turned and smirked at Stiles "Try if you can. If I get you then you pay."

Stiles grinned Derek could smell his excitement his heart rate increasing from anticipation._ "This is going to be fun."_ Derek thought to himself.

"Alright humans get ready; you're 30 minute starts … now."

**Stiles**

As soon as Derek uttered the word Stiles ran forward already formulating a plan as well as thinking what had just happened. "_Im going out with Derek! But then again if I lose to him I have to pay." He thought excitedly _ He turned to see Allison running beside him and Lydia running in a completely different direction completely. Stiles sighed; she really was a stubborn person. Stiles and Allison kept running forward in silence until he figured they were out of their hearing range "Ok Allison here's what we're going to do." He began explaining his plan to Allison.

Soon they were roughly 2 miles away from the Hale house by the time Stiles finished explaining his plan. "Alright we have," Stiles checked his watch, "14 minutes to get this set up."

"Alright Stiles, It's a bit short on time but I think we can manage."

"Good." Stiles smiled his heart racing with sheer excitement.

**Derek **

Derek checks his watch and it has been exactly 30 minutes. He looks up at them "Alright! The game starts NOW!" Derek shouted.

Almost instantly the wolves vanished rushing to find their target. Derek shifted and let out a blaring howl that he was sure could be heard all over the forest to notify Stiles and the others that the game has begun.

**Stiles and Derek**

The two of them smiled "This is going to be fun."


	6. A Human's determination

**Hey everyone! Heres the newest chapter. Hope you understand my wording. anyways Enjoy!**

**Derek**

Derek jumped from tree to tree as silently as he could with a confident smirk on his face. It had only been 25 minutes after he declared the start of the game and he had already taken down Erica and Isaac. He jumped off another branch and landed on the ground "_Well at least the humans are putting up a better fight,"_ Derek shook his head, "_That's sort of sad."_ Derek thought to himself. He rushed forward look his nose in the air trying to catch his next prey's scent.

**Stiles**

Stiles rushed to the first tree and took off his flannel and tied it to the base of the tree. "Well now they can't only rely on their sense of smell."

Stiles jumped up and grabbed onto a low branch began to climb the tree. Stiles grunted while he climbed up to a safe height and waited his gun at the ready. It took several minutes but soon Boyd arrived. Stiles smiled as he saw the shocked look spread across his face, Stiles pulled the trigger and a 2 large blue paint balls hit Boyd between the eyes and square in the chest. "Ha! Boyd you're out!"Stiles smiled.

"Yea yea you got me, don't be so smug. We already got Allison and Lydia." Boyd yelled up to Stiles. Boyd turned on his heels and walked back towards the Hale house.

_"Shit! So Im the last one standing. Already?! Ok Stiles calm down you've already gotten one of the two wolves so that only leaves Scott and Derek … Well then Im fucked. Ah well Im not going down without a fight." _Stiles thought excitedly to himself.

He jumped off the tree and marched off to find his prey.

**Derek**

Derek was impressed that both Stiles and Scott were the two members left, he felt a sense of pride swell up in his chest. Derek hear a snap behind him and he turned around searching for who made it. Was it Scott or Stiles? Derek extended his claws and waited. The air shifted on his left side and without another thought Derek held his arm out to the side, Scott running right into it and falling to the ground. Derek gave Scott a mocking smile and slashed Scott's shirt. "And now it's just between me and Stiles."

"Hey what the fuck man! Why did you slash my shirt, I actually liked that shirt." Scott yelled at Derek with a pout.

"Oh quit you're whining and go back to the house. It's between Stiles and me now."

Scott let out a gag "Ugh! I swear you have this image of you two …. You know. Stuck in my head."

"What Im concerned about is why you are thinking about Derek and me together" a voice shouted from above.

Derek looked around knowing it was Stiles. Scott only growled "Shut up Stiles! You know Im straight."

"Suuuurrree that's what you call it."

"Shut up!"

"Stiles where are you?" Derek shouted out.

"Well Im over here."

Derek heard the click of a trigger. Derek's body reacted and he rolled out of the way. Derek charged towards where the paint ball came from. "Aha!" Derek looked around the base of the tree expecting to see Stiles. He came face to face with a dummy with Stiles shirt on it. "What the-" Derek heard another click of a trigger and automatically jumped up and grabbed onto a branch. _"Damn Stiles is precise not wasting a single shot." _Derek thought while dangling from the branch.

Derek closed his eyes and took a whiff of air trying to catch Stiles scent. Suddenly his eyes snapped open he knew where Stiles was. "I've got you now!"

Another 2 clicks, Derek jumped off the branch barely dodging two paint balls and began running following Stiles scent. Derek came to a stop facing Stiles "Damn you found me. You know the risk if either of us loses so we can't back down now can we?"

Derek smirked extending his claws "Yea I suppose so."

The two of them slowly circled each other waiting for an opening. Derek's heart was racing from anticipation and so was Stiles. Stiles held up his gun and trained it on Derek, and at almost the same time Derek rushed at him. Stiles shot hit Derek in the chest with a paint ball exactly at the same time as Derek slashed Stiles pants once. "

Derek crossed his arms a proud grin on his face "Well Stiles looks like it's a tie."

Derek was honestly impressed that Stiles was now able to come to a draw with him, an Alpha. Even on human standards that's impressive. Stiles let out a groan "Ok 2 problems where are my clothes and who's paying."

Derek only just realized that Stiles was indeed shirtless and his pants were slashed exposing more of him. Derek couldn't help staring admiring Stiles delicate yet strong form, Derek licked his lips slowly, remembering the delicious taste of Stiles mouth "Uh y-yea lets go find your clothes and you know what I'm buying alright?"

"Ok!"

**Stiles**

Stiles was happy at the end of the game. He had taken out 2 werewolves and gotten a draw with Derek. Even though he was 3/4th naked but it was worth it. He walked slowly with Derek at his side looking for his discarded clothing. Honestly if it were anyone else he would be embarrassed but with Derek it felt almost natural and he was sure Derek felt the same way. Stiles let his mind wander and remembered the way he acted earlier today and he felt horrible. "Derek?"

"Yea Stiles?"

"I'm sorry again for you know, acting like a spoiled brat earlier." Stiles said looking away not wanting to meet Derek's eyes.

Stiles felt Derek's hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at him "Stiles. Its fine, Im sorry for making an excuse like that, it was insensitive of me."

Stiles waved his hand dismissing it "No problem Sourwolf."

A smile grew on Derek's face and when Stiles saw that one grew on his as well. They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until they found Stiles shirt. Stiles gratefully put it back on and sighed "That is the last time I used a strategy like this. Too much trouble cleaning up afterward."

Stiles heard Derek chuckle "And what are you laughing about Derek."

"Well honestly Im just surprised how you were able to manipulate the wolves' sense of smell and come up with such a brilliant plan off the top of your head. Are you sure you're not Albert Einstein's reincarnation or something?"

Stiles blushed when he heard this complement "N-No I don't recall being him in a past life."

After a couple more minutes of searching and Stiles heaved a long groan latching onto Derek's shoulders letting him semi carry him "Derek. Let's go back. That flannel wasn't important we'll find it when we find it but Im exhausted."

Stiles smiled when he heard Derek sigh giving in "Fine. Come on let me carry you."

"Huh?" Stiles suddenly felt himself being picked up princess style by Derek.

"Derek what are you doing ?!" Stiles yelled trying to get out of his grasp.

"You complained that you were exhausted so I'm carrying you." Derek explained with a mocking smile on his face.

"This is embarrassing." Stiles said his face going from red to cherry red.

Stiles smiled happily when Derek leaned down and kissed his forehead "Oh you know you like it."

"Yea I guess."


	7. The First Date

**Ugh! Im so so so sorry guys that it took so long! This chapter was so fun to write but I might have gotten carried away. Its rather long but I hope you like it. Leave your thoughts and ENJOY!**

**Stiles**

Stiles yawned and sat up on his bed, he smiled excited. He was going out with Derek. Stiles hoped out of bed and skipped to the shower feeling that today was going to be an interesting day. He turned on the water humming to him and he heard a knock at the bathroom door "Come in!"

John Stilinski poked his head through the door "Hey son just wanted to check up on you before I leave."

"Yea I'm fine." Stiles waved him off.

"So are you doing anything today?"

Stiles stomach fluttered "O-Oh Im just going to hang out with … Scott today."

John raised an eyebrow curiously but decided to let it slide "Ok well I'll be going now. Have fun with "Scott"." John said with a smirk. John shut the door behind him leaving a nervous Stiles behind.

**Derek **

Derek was honestly a nervous wreck for the first time in a long time. "What the hell am I going to do for this date?!" Derek shouted

"Now now my dear nephew how about you go out for a hike and a nice dinner. Your father always used to do that for your mother."

Derek flinched at the mention of his family "Peter..." Derek growled out.

Peter sighed "Oh stop being so stubborn Derek. Always growling at me for trying to help you. I don't suppose you have any better ideas do you?" Peter grumbled.

Derek opened his mouth to argue but snapped it shut knowing he was right "Fine. Hey … Do you have any recommendations for a nice restaurant?"

"Um … yea I once went to a nice one called La Luna," Peter chuckled, "The names ironic I know."

Derek took out his cell and dialed the restaurants number

**"Hello this is La Luna how may I help you?"**

"Um yea hello could I make a reservation for 2 for around 7:30?"

**"Of course sir. May I have your name?"**

"Derek Hale."

**"Alright your reservation is set and we look forward to you coming."**

"Yea thanks bye."

Derek pressed the end call button and proceeded to call Stiles

**"Sour wolf!"**

"Hey Stiles how would you feel about taking a hike?"

**"Ouch Derek you could have just said you wanted to re-schedule"** Derek could hear him chuckle over the line.

"Stiles I mean would you like to hike up to a place I know."

**"That sounds like walking."**

Derek sighed "Ok if you don-" Derek began to say.

**"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Derek don't take me so seriously Im just kidding. That sounds nice I would love that."**

Derek smiled "Oh well that's great well I'll come pick you up in about ½ an hour. That sound alright?"

**"Yea that sound's perfect."**

"Alright. Bye Stiles."

**"Bye Derek."**

**Stiles**

As soon as Stiles hung up his phone he jumped for joy. Then he ran straight to his backpack, emptied out the useless things and packed a book, a blanket, about 16 sandwiches and his MP3 player. He looked over to the clock on his wall and groaned still 30 minutes until Derek came. "What to do …"

Stiles jumped into his chair and began searching up different pack dynamics and protocol for another half an hour until he heard a car drive up his drive way. Stiles leapt off his chair grabbing his bag and his phone rushing to the door. Stiles opened the door to find Derek with his hand up to knock "Hi Derek!"

"Hey Stiles."

Stiles smiled when he felt Derek press a light kiss on his lips, it wasn't anything serious but it was a sweet gesture. "So are you ready to go Stiles?"

Stiles nodded "Yea let me just let me lock my door," He turned around and locked his front door, "Alrighty then let's get going."

Derek nodded and led him to his car politely opening the front seat for him. Stiles didn't know whether to take this as an insult or cute gesture. Stiles sighed knowing that Derek was trying to be sweet "Thank you Derek." Stiles smiled.

"No problem Stiles."

Derek sat in the driver's seat and started the ignition and the two of them left for their date.

**Derek**

Derek smiled listening to Stiles rant on and on about the different mythical creatures he had researched lately. Derek nodded keeping his eyes on the road "So Stiles…"

Stiles stopped ranting "Yes Derek?"

"Well Im just curious… Why me?"

Derek could hear Stiles heart skip a beat "Wh-What?"

"Im just curious that's all … Why did you fall for me? Of all people why me, the one who always shoved you around pushing you into walls, shouting at you, how would someone like you fall for someone like me?"

Derek looked at Stiles for a quick second and saw Stiles blushing "W-Well I have 2 good reasons why. The first is because when I think long and hard I realized …. I've l-loved you since the very beginning Derek. Ever since I saw you creeping Scott and I in the forest I've liked you but Im just now coming to terms with that but even when I pined over Lydia … somewhere in my heart I knew you were the one for me," Stiles chuckled nervously, "And the second reason is that I know the pain you went through of loosing family, remember my mother died when I was younger, I remember the feeling of despair and sadness feeling that somehow it was my fault. I know how you feel and that's how I know that under that dark broody exterior you're actually kind and actually really sweet so I always tried to look past that seeing what's inside ya know."

Derek listened as Stiles explained himself and he stared at Stiles completely blown away by his explanation. Derek heard a loud honk in front of him and looked back towards the road swerving avoiding a truck "Sorry!"

Stiles laughed "That's fine Derek."

Derek turned into a dirt road leading into the forest and drove towards his house "Thank you Stiles."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Stiles turn to look at him "For what Derek?"

"For … being so …. Kind and sweet to me. No one has made me feel like this for several years."

"Derek it's almost second nature for me to be like this for anyone. There's no reason for you to thank me."

Derek looked at Stiles as they came to a stop in front of his house. Derek held Stiles face in his hands and leaned in kissing Stiles softly and passionately. Derek pulled back and smiled "Stiles. You might not know but yes I do have to thank you. Now come on let's get going." Derek got out of his car and opened Stiles door for him.

Derek opens his trunk and hoists a backpack that he had packed earlier today. "So Stiles the hike is going to take around an hour. Is that alright?"

Stiles smiled and put on his own backpack "That's fine Derek. Stop being so worried and loosen up!" Stiles laughed hugging Derek making him stiffen up.

Derek just stood there for a few moments and then slowly wrapped his arms around Stiles. "Come on Derek lets go."

"Alright."

Derek turned and began walking Stiles right on his heels.

**Stiles**

Stiles walked along side with Derek, listening to the sounds around them a soft breeze blowing on his face. "This is nice Derek."

"Yea, it is."

The two of them were silent for a while simply enjoying the moment. When a thought came into his head "Derek?"

"Yea Stiles?"

"Remember when you asked me why I fell for you?"

Derek nodded "Yea. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Im also curios what's your reason for loving me Derek?"

Stiles laughed when he saw Derek blushing slightly and nervously scratching the back of his head "Well Stiles … I don't know exactly why. Maybe it s because you stood up to me the first time you met me and continued to do so even after you found out I was a werewolf, maybe it's because I admired how you always stood by your friends in every dangerous situation even when your own life was in danger, maybe it's because I loved your intellect and how you we're always able to somewhat keep your cool in the face of danger. There are just so many reasons I've given up trying to understand and just accepting that I love everything about you Stiles, I guess that's my reason."

Stiles heart raced as he heard Derek explain himself, and Stiles chest felt like it was inflated with happiness "Derek. Thank you, that means allot." Stiles said with a smile.

Derek smiled back and the two of them continued walking smiling at each other. "Sooo Derek are we almost there?"

"No Stiles it'll be another 10-15 minutes until we get there."

Stiles sighed" Well Im excited. Where are you taking me anyways Sourwolf?"

"Well Im not telling you exactly what it is but it's a nice place where my family used to go to sometimes during the summers even during the winter sometimes."

Stiles crossed his arms and pouted "Damn it Derek, cant you tell me?"

"Nope that would ruin the surprise."

"Well then I don't like surprises."

"Oh? Well then you'll make an exception for this one."

Stiles noticed they were going up a hill now "Fine. I'll be patient."

"Don't worry were here."

Stiles looked up and his jaw dropped "Th-This was definitely worth the walk."

**Derek**

In front of them was a beautiful lake clear as glass with a dark blue ting. "Derek this is … Amazing!"

Derek smiled "So do you like the surprise?"

Derek turned to look at Stiles "Derek." Stiles turned to look at Derek.

"Yea Stiles?"

"Shut up." Derek smiles as Stiles jumped on him mashing his lips onto his. Derek let himself fall backwards holding onto Stiles waist. Derek nipped lightly on Stiles neck and listened to Stiles moan. He shuttered as he felt Stiles run his smooth hands under his shirt tracing every defined muscle while not breaking the kiss. Derek broke the kiss and began lightly kissing and nipping Stiles neck "D-Derek."

Derek smiled and licked the area he nipped earning a shutter from Stiles. Stiles looked down at Derek and smiled "I love it Derek."

Derek laughed and got up. He held out his hand which Stiles took and got up. "Hey Derek lets go swimming!" Stiles said excitedly.

Derek set his backpack down and turned back to Stiles "Well one problem there Stiles."

"Yea what's that?"

"I didn't bring any swim trunks or a Speedo."

"Hmm … neither did I now that I think about it."

"What should we do?"

Derek opened a bottle of water and watched Stiles stand there thinking when an evil smile grew on Stiles face. "Let's go skinny dipping."

Derek choked "Excuse me?!"

Stiles laughed "Oh come on Derek don't be so shy! Let's go skinny dipping."

"Stiles I don't thin-"

Stiles playfully elbowed Derek in the side "Come on! No one's here except you and I."

Derek thought for a while but eventually the heat convinced him "Fine."

Stiles jumped "YES!"

Derek sighed and shook his head smiling and began stripping down until he was completely naked. Derek watched as Stiles did the same and when Stiles was naked to Derek whistled playfully. Derek laughed when Stiles face grew red. Stiles pouted "Oh hush up Derek and get in the water."

An evil grin grew on Derek's face which Stiles noticed "D-Derek you better not do anything!"

Derek ran directly at Stiles picking him up "Derek!" Stiles shouted franticly a smile on his face.

Derek marched them to the edge of the water and Stiles eyes widened "Derek I swear to go-"

Derek tossed Stiles into the water 7 feet away from shore and Derek laughed nearly falling over.

Derek walked into the water until he got to Stiles "Derek you basted!"

"Aw Im sorry Stiles." Derek said sarcastically a wide grin on his face.

Stiles huffed and splashed Derek in the face. Derek wiped his face and grabbed Stiles by the waist and fell backwards dunking the two of them. Stiles and Derek both stood up and the two of them stood there silent for only a couple of seconds before the two of them burst out laughing. "Come on Stiles." Derek pulled Stiles deeper and the two of them continued swimming around.

The two of them had been swimming for about 2-3 hours when they decided to get out. Both Stiles and Derek we sore but wide smiles were plastered on their faces. "Let me take out a blanket." Derek panted out

Derek quickly fished out a blanket from his bag and spread it across the ground. Derek laid down on it and Stiles lay wearily on top of him. Derek sighed contently and wrapped his arms around Stiles listening to his heartbeat as it slowly lulled him to sleep.

**Stiles**

Stiles was exhausted when the two of them came out of the water but he had fun even though the Derek throwing him in part annoyed him a little. Derek laid down a blanket and he laid down on it. Stiles lay down on top of him grateful that Derek was so warm. Stiles felt him wrap his arms around him and for the first time in a while he felt safe. That he had found a place where he was wanted and appreciated, that place was in the warm embrace of Derek's arms. Stiles yawned listening to Derek's slow steady heartbeat. His eyes began to close. _"I love you Derek." _Stiles thought to himself before falling asleep.

Stiles woke up smiling, he yawned and stretched making Derek stir. "Wha? What time is it?" Derek mumbled as he sat up.

"Um… I don't know let me check."

Stiles reached for his pants and rummaged through the pockets until he found his phone "Oh its 6:58."

Suddenly Derek's eyes snapped open "What?! Oh my god we're  
late!" Derek shouted.

Derek grabbed Stiles hand and pulled him up. "Derek what are yo-?"

"No time! Just put on your clothes!"

Stiles quickly put on his clothes, and Derek grabbed his arm and started pulling him down the hill. "You know what?" Derek said.

Stiles gave him a confused look "What?"

"Im just going to do this so we're not late," As Derek spoke he picked up Stiles and his own backpack, "Now you."

Stiles always got nervous whenever someone picked him up. "Oh no Derek I can get down by myself."

"No excuses. Were late!"

And with that Derek hoisted Stiles up on his back with Stiles protesting.

"Derek! What is with you and pick me up all the damn time?!"

Stiles felt a pang of annoyance when he heard Derek chuckle "I don't know Stiles. Maybe because I just love to find an excuse to. Now hold on"

Stiles huffed and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck "Alright we can- Whoa!"

Stiles was taken by surprise when Derek took off. "Derek why are you in such a hurry?!" Stiles shouted over the wind.

"Well Stiles I forgot to mention I have 2 surprises for you! The first we're leaving behind but we have to get to your other one before 7:30!"

Stiles smiled grateful how hard Derek was trying on this date. "I don't suppose you can give me a hint?"

Derek laughed "No, what would be the fun would that be?"

Stiles looked around and saw that everything around them was a blur but it was exhilarating, his heart was racing from excitement, the wind beating his face "This is fun Derek!" Stiles shouted.

"Yea I thought you'd like it!"

Suddenly Derek came to a stop "Ok Stiles you can let go now."

Stiles let go of Derek neck and slid to the ground "Damn Derek you're fast!"

They had managed an hour trip in the matter of minutes Derek opened the trunk of his car and tossed the two bags in then slammed it shut. "Come on Stiles. As soon as we're there we can chat as much as you want."

Derek opened Stiles door for him and quickly got to the driver's seat turning the ignition. They pulled out of Derek's driveway with screeching tires. Stiles prayed that his Dad didn't catch them because he was actually looking forward to his next surprise. Derek made a sharp turn onto the main road heading back to town "Geez Derek! It's only," Stiles checked his phone, "7:15. On second thought floor it!"

Stiles saw Derek smirk and noticed he was only happy to oblige. Stiles felt himself pushed harder against the back of his seat as the car went faster. They were in town all the buildings whizzing past them. "Watch this." Derek said.

Derek pulled on the hand break and turned the steering wheel hard making the car skid perfectly into a parking space. Stiles heart was pounding from terror and excitement "That. Was. Awesome Derek!"

Derek chuckled "Stiles come on."

Stiles opened his door and got out slamming the door shut. "So what's my surprise?"

"Well its dinner at La Luna."

La Luna was one of the classiest restaurants in Becon Hills, it was expensive but everything about it was worth the money, Stiles was completely caught off guard when he heard Derek say that he was taking him out for dinner there. Derek held open the door for Stiles and Stiles walked in "Reservations for Derek Hale." Derek told the waiter in front.

"Ah! Mr. Hale we almost thought you wouldn't make it," The waiter chuckled, "I see you brought your date."

Stiles blushed but Derek put his arm around his waist with a confident look on his face "Yes I did. Now can you seat us?"

"Of course sir." The waiter took out 2 menus "Right this way gentlemen."

The waiter guided the two of them towards their table and left them. Stiles looked down blushing "You didn't have to do any of this for our first date Derek." Stiles said shyly.

Derek smiled at him "You know what they say; the first date is always the most important. Anyways I don't mind."

Stiles smiled "Th-Thank you Derek."

The two of them talked and laughed chatting away enjoying themselves the rest of the night.

**Derek **

Derek walked Stiles to his front door Stiles turned to face him and he held his hand "I had a great time Derek."

Derek felt his face grow hot and he was grateful that there was not too much light "Y-yea I enjoyed myself to Stiles."

Derek smiled and leaned down kissing Stiles lightly on the lips "Good Night Stiles."

Stiles grinned and hugged Derek "Good night Boyfriend."

Derek froze at the word but he was happy it felt … right. Derek grinned as Stiles shut his door "Love you Stiles."

Derek turned and walked to his car but stopped when he heard rustling he turned and sniffed the air trying to pick up a scent but got nothing "Huh. Must be my imagination."


	8. (Authors note)

**Hey guys sorry for not updating I don't really have any internet access as of late but I promise that on Friday I'll post 2-3 new chapters depending on how much I can get done. Once again sorry! Love ya all **


	9. Ruined Summer

**Hey guys! Im back and this is chapter 8. Really really sorry about missing the due dates. There was no Wi-Fi when I thought there would be. Anyways love ya all and tell me how you like it. Enjoy!**

**Derek**

For the next couple of days Derek went on small dates with Stiles. After every training Derek would take Stiles on walks through the forest or out for lunch. Derek knew it wasn't much but in his mind they were the nicest dates just because of the fact that he could be near him. His always felt like it was going to pop from happiness and it was … strange, feeling like this after so long of being bitter and cold. It definitely took a little getting used to but eventually Derek was used to it.

Derek was punching his old punching bag landing several blows that echoed through the house. He stopped when he heard his phone ringing; he fished it out of his pants and held it up to his ear,

"Hello?"

**"Hey Derek!"**

"Oh hey Stiles what's up?"

**"Oh well I was just wondering around what time is good for me and the rest of the pack to come over for practice."**

"Oh well now is ok I have everything ready over here so if you're ready I'm ready."

Stiles laughed over the line **"Yea alright Derek we'll head over in 5 min ok?"**

"Alright."

There was a silence between them for a few seconds before Derek spoke again "Stiles?"

**"Yes Derek?"**

". . . I love you."

Derek could imagine Stiles smiling **"Oh Sourwolf! I love you to! As soon as I get there Im going to tackle you."**

Derek chuckled "I look forward to it."

**Stiles laughed "You betcha."**

With that Derek hung up rushing to get ready for today's training. After about 10 minutes he heard Stiles and the rest of the pack up to his house. Derek walked over to Stiles car to meet him. "Derek!"

Derek smiled "Hey Sti-"

Derek was suddenly cut off when he felt Stiles tackle his stomach knocking the two of them over. The two of them laughed holding each other until Derek heard Scott run over to the bushes and begin vomiting "Oh come on Scott! We're not even kissing." Stiles shouted

Derek got up and helped Stiles up. He walked up to Scott who was still vomiting violently "Scott? You ok?"

Scott looked up weakly "N-No something's wrong."

Scott's eyes rolled into his head and his body collapsed Lydia let out a scream and Stiles dropped to his knees next to Scott shaking his shoulders "Scott?! Scott wake up, this so isn't funny!"

Derek kneeled next to Scott "Stiles get back!"

Stiles didn't move an inch and laid his head on Scott's chest to listen closely to his heartbeat, his eyes widened "His heart is failing!"

Erica's face went from shock to confusion as she watched "Wait how can that even happen?"

"Wolfsbane! And a lot of it, I have to get it out of his system quick."

Derek turned Scott onto his back "This is going to hurt Scott just warning you."

He pulled his fist back and brought it down with as much force as he could. As soon as the punch connected he turned on his side coughing out blood and violet colored flowers and black roots. Stiles put his head on Scott's chest again and waited. The next few seconds were tense with anticipation until Scott's heartbeat evened out. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief when Scott groans out "What the fuck man." And with that Scott passed out again.

Everyone looks franticly at Derek. Derek gave everyone a reassuring look "Don't worry guys he's just passed out he'll live. What Im wondering is how did he get wolfsbane in him in the first pl-"

Derek suddenly stops talking and growled, there was an unfamiliar scent in the air, he extended his claws and looked around. The rest of the wolves did the same and Stiles, Allison and Lydia brought out their weapons. _"Well my dear alpha we put it in his food. My goodness you could slip him rats poison and he wouldn't notice." _A voice said from the shadows of a dense group of trees.

Stiles sighed "That's Scott for you."

Derek snorted in spite of the situation but quickly made his face serious once again "Why would you do that? And who are you?" Derek said calmly though inside he was so angry his blood felt like it was boiling.

_"Why," _A young man no older than 20 walked out of the shadows, "My name is Justin and this," he gestures to his side and another man walks out, "Is my brother Steve."

Stiles snorted and covered his mouth Derek could see he was desperately trying to keep himself from laughing "Steve? Wow that's a real menacing name for an enemy."

The wolf named Steve growled and extended his claws but Justin held out his hand stopping him "Now now Steve. They'll pay soon enough."

Derek growled "What makes you think that you can do anything to this pack when there are only two of you."

Justin sneered "Who said there is only two of us. We're only the front, there more of us."

Everyone started nervously muttering among themselves. "What do you want?" Jackson asked.

Justin smiled "That's the question; we want you're territory Hale. And we're more than willing to take it by force."

Derek scowled _"There goes our peaceful summer." _Derek thought to himself.

**Stiles**

Stiles heart sank when Justin proclaimed there was a rival pack out there ready to attack them. He looked at Derek's face slowly go back to his old scowl. He got up "Hey Justin! Why did you do that to Scott?"

The answer was obvious to Stiles but he still felt like he needed to ask. Justin gave him a questioned look "Are retarded? It's to send a message, too bad that he didn't die." Justin said sounding genuinely disappointed.

Stiles saw Derek's eyes glow red with rage "Don't call him retarded! Or else I swear that those words will be your last." Derek growled out with no hint of mercy in his voice.

A cruel smile grew on both Justin and Steve's faces "Oh did I hit a nerve. So he's your mate huh? We'll keep that in mind for later."

Derek lets out a roar and lunges at full speed towards Justin, pinning him to a tree "If any one of you lays a hand on Stiles I will rip all you're throats out … with my teeth!" he bared his fangs.

Justin smirked completely unfazed "Steve."

Steve jumped into action tackling Derek knocking him off his feet and through a nearby tree. Stiles let out a yell and runs over to him. The rest of the pack suddenly snapped out of their silence and rush over to Derek as well only to be stopped by Steve. Stiles reached for his weapon but was stopped by a firm hand. He looked up and saw it was Justin and the next thing he knew he had Justin's hand holding him up by the throat cutting off his air. Stiles tried to pry Justin's hand off but to no avail, Stiles could hear the packs pleads to let him go but none louder than Derek's, he heard Justin laugh " Don't worry fools we won't kill him … yet." Slowly everything began to go black and the last thing he remembers before blacking out is being thrown.

**Derek**

Derek groaned and he sat up trying to stand up. He looked up and his breath hitched and his eyes widened in horror. He saw Stiles held up by his throat the look of panic as he tried to pry Justin's hand off his neck, slowly getting weaker until his body begins going limp Derek roared "Let him go! Let my mate go now," Derek shouted. Justin only sneered and tightened his grip making Stiles cry out. A feeling of dread filled Derek's stomach, "Please!" Derek yelled again trying not to imagine the worst.

Justin laughed "Don't worry fools we won't kill him … yet."

And with that he threw Stiles limp body high into the air. Derek's body moved automatically he jumped up and catches Stiles and lays him down on his back shaking him "Stiles! Stiles! Wake up please! Wake up!"

Stiles coughs and Derek looks up and see's Justin and Steve are gone. Everyone lets out a breath except Derek whose entire body is now shaking with rage. The pack shivered feeling the malevolence etching off of Derek. He looked up his eyes full of pure hate and turning a blazing vermillion "I'll kill them. I'll kill them all!"

Boyd slowly approached Derek "Derek calm down he's fine. Everyth-"

Derek roared and punched Boyd making him fly through several trees. Erica growled "Hey Derek what the fu-"

But Derek growled menacingly interrupting Erica making her cower and whimper. Derek delicately picked up Stiles and walked back to the ruined house, the only thing on his mind being the thought of every last one of the rival pack dead for daring to do something like this to Stiles and his pack.


	10. Thoughts and apologize

**Hey guys! This is the second post today as apart of my apology. Anyways love ya all and tell me how you like it. Enjoy!**

**Stiles**

It was quiet. Stiles was comfortable and warm in this bed. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to get up but was held down. He looked to his side and saw Derek sleeping beside him, his arm draped around his waist holding him close against his warm body. Stiles swallowed and winced his throat beginning to throb. The memory of the rival pack and Justin flashed in his mind and he instantly sat up with a start. Derek stirred and sat up slowly "Good morning Sourw-"

Before Stiles could even finish his sentence Derek had place his lips on his own. Stiles thoughts became fuzzy as Derek placed both of his hands on Stiles face pulling him into a deeper embrace. After a few more seconds of what felt like paradise Derek pulled back, looking Stiles directly in the eyes "Stiles I promise I'll make them pay. I'll kill them all." Derek's eyes flashed red before returning to its beautiful emerald green state.

Stiles gently placed his hand on Derek's shoulder trying to comfort him "Derek I think you should calm down ok?"

Derek stood up out of the bed his eyes blazing with rage "Calm down? Calm down?! How the hell can I calm down?! They poison Scott, they threaten my pack … they hurt you."

Stiles saw all the frustration; the anger and hatred Derek felt "Derek."

Stiles gently placed his hand on Derek's "Derek please calm down. We have to prepare for this; we can't get hot headed about this. We have to be calm and access the situation and act accordingly." Stiles said while slowly rubbing his hand on Derek's.

Stiles saw that this was slowly calming Derek down "Im here Derek. You're pack is here, you're not alone Derek."

Derek gave Stiles a long look before nodding "Y-You're right Stiles, Im sorry I just … I just hated feeling so useless."

A Cheshire cat smile spread across Stiles face "Derek there is no way in hell that you're useless. As a great wolf once said to me "You are not useless, never think like that. Ever.""

Derek gave a small laugh; there was the smile Stiles loved seeing on Derek's face "Yea yea Stiles I get it."

Stiles playfully punched Derek's shoulder "There ya go Sourwolf. Now come here."

Stiles got up out of the bed and jumped arms out on Derek embracing him in a big hug "Now come on Derek lets go start planning."

Derek nodded but an evil grin grew on his face "Sure Stiles right after this."

Stiles suddenly felt himself lifted off his feet by Derek, Stiles out of instinct wraps his legs around Derek waist "Derek what the fuck!"

Derek laughs and carries him until his back is pressed against one of the walls. Derek nuzzled his neck slowly licking it causing Stiles to let out a small moan "D-Derek."

Stiles couldn't take this for much longer "Damn it Derek! Stop teasing me and kiss me!" Stiles put his hands on Derek's rough face and mashed his lips onto Derek's.

Derek slowly lowered his hands until they were holding Stiles up by his butt. Derek smiled and gently squeezed his but causing shivers to run up Stiles back. Derek's kiss was passionate and demanding and he moans giving Derek an opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth, expertly exploring everywhere it could reach. Stiles tongue tenderly met Derek's. This was beginning too much for Stiles, he wanted Derek. Bad. He wanted Derek to put him on the bed and make love to him right now but a nagging voice in the back of his head brought him back to reality _"Stiles! Now is not the time to be doing this! You need to form a plan of attack not make out with a sexy werewolf." _His subconscious yelled at him.

Stiles pulled back and looked Derek in his mesmerizingly beautiful emerald green eyes "Come on Derek we can do this later we have to focus."

Derek looked at Stiles for a moment then sighed "Yea I guess you're right... But as soon as this blows over you're mine." Derek said with a possessive growl.

Stiles smiled and giggles "I can honestly say that Im looking forward to that babe."

**Derek**

Derek held out his hand and Stiles took it but he heaved a long sigh, now that he was calm again he realized how he acted earlier, Stiles turned to look at Derek "What's wrong Derek?"

Derek scratched the back of his head nervously chuckling "So here's the thing Stiles. When you were unconscious Boyd might have tried to comfort me and I might have punched him through a tree.

Stiles stared at him his mouth agape "You did what?! Come on Derek we need to work on your anger issues, you should know better than to do that."

Derek sighed and smiled "Yea I know. I'm sure you're going make me apologize to everyone."

Stiles gave Derek a sarcastic exasperated look and put his hands on his hips "Damn right I am! Now come on Wolfie."

Derek huffed as Stiles grasped his hand guiding him through the house down to the "living room" but it was empty "Hey Derek, two questions. One, how long was I uncountious? And two, were is everyone!?"

Derek fought to keep the smile that threatened to split his face down "You've been out for about a day and everyone is at their own home on standby."

Stiles groaned "Damn it what am I going to tell my dad? I've been gone a whole day … not that he would notice."

Derek gave Stiles a questioning look and Stiles jumped _"I really hope Derek doesn't try to find out what I mean. I already have enough problems on my hands." _Stiles thought gloomily to himself.

Stiles quickly brought out his cell phone and dialed everyone in the pack and put them on a conference call. Before any of them could even say hello Stiles inturupted them

"Everyone. To Derek's house. Now! I don't care if you have plans just come!"

He hung up the phone with a proud smirk on his face Derek had an impressed smirk on his face "Wow aren't you a demanding little thing?"

Stiles smiled and stuck out his tounge "Oh hush up."

Derek held up his hands in mock surrender "Alright Stiles."

**Derek**

While Stiles and Derek waited for the pack to arrive a smile appeared on Stiles face and he turned to look at Derek "Hey Derek, Im actually wondering. Do you play anything?"

Derek was taken surprise by the question "What do you mean?"

Stiles pouted "You know what I mean Derek. Do you play any instruments?"

Derek thought back when he was younger and shuddered "Oh! Are the guys here yet? I'll go check!" Derek quickly got up and tried to leave but was quickly stopped by Stiles hand.

"Don't avoid the question Derek!"

Derek sighed and muttered under his breath "I may play… a little piano."

A wide grin spread on Stiles face "You do realize now Im going to make you play for me one day."

A small smile grew on Derek's face "Yea I kinda figured that out," Stiles smile grew and Derek grabbed his hand, "Come on Stiles, you need some fresh air."

Stiles whined in protest "No! Its comfortable," Derek dragged reluctant Stiles outside "Come on Stiles don't be stubborn you've been cooped up in my house for a whole day. Besides you're going to be outside later anyways."

Stiles sighed in resignation "Fine. The suns bright today." Stiles whined as he shielded his eyes.

"Oh shut up Stiles and enjoy the breeze."

Stiles smiled "Aw Derek don't be so mean. Im just playing around with ya … It's a nice day."

Derek looked around, It really was a nice day. There was not a cloud in the sky and there was a gentle wind lightly rustling the trees around them. This perfect day was almost ironic, the on coming storm of problems are just across the horizon. Derek wanted to protect everyone in his pack, his new family, but none more than Stiles. Just the thought of any harm coming to Stiles or anyone in his back almost physically hurt. He was determined to protect them all. Someone snapping their fingers snapped himout of his thoughts "Ezarth do boyfriend come in."

"Huh? What? Oh yea nice day…"

Stiles gave Derek an inquisitional look much to Derek's dread, once Stiles started ask questions he wouldn't besatisfied until they were answered "So what are you thinking about Derek you seem distracted."

Derek looked up at the bright blue sky as a sad smile grew on his face "I'm just thinking."

Stiles quickly grabbed both of Derek's hands and held them in his own "Derek listen to me don't be so sad. We can get through this like all the other things we faced. Just less arguing this time ok?"

That brought a small genuine smile to Derek's face which in turn made Stiles grin "There's the rarely smiling sexy werewolf that I know and love."

Derek rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of an engine "There here Stiles."

The second everyone came out of the car Derek felt horrible for the way that he acted. Everyone walked up to Derek and Stiles and waited. Stiles was the first to speak up "Hey Allison how's Scott?"

Allison regarded him with cold eyes "He's in the car he's still upset about that whole "Derek freaking the hell out" fiasco."

Derek mentally growled at Allison. Why the hell was she acting so coldly to Stiles as if he did something? That was usually Lydia's job. He put the thought for later and cleared his throat "Scott I know you can hear me! Come out!"

There was a moment of silence followed by Scoot opening his car door and joining the others. Lydia heaved an exasperated sigh "Ok so are you going to explain why Stiles called us all here?"

Derek sighed "Well Lydia we have to plan for the new threat of the rival pack," Derek turned to look at Stiles and he gave him an urging look. Derek sighed and continued, "But before that I'd like to … say sorry for my freak out yesterday." Derek muttered under his breath.

The pack looked at Derek, looked at each other then looked back at Derek. Scott walked forward and shrugged his shoulders "It's ok we forgive you. We get it the most important person to you was in danger as well as your pack. Who wouldn't freak out."

Derek let out a sigh of relief they forgave him "Thanks guys."

"Forget about it and lets start planning a way to kick this packs ass and send them running." Jackson said with a cocky smile.

The pack nodded in agreement, a sense of pride swelled in Derek's chest _"We can do this. We will beat this threat like all the others before this. I will make sure of it." _Derek thought to himself.

And with that the pack went inside to form a plan to defeat the new menace.


	11. Ambush

**Uh hey guys! SO 2 warnings bout this on. 1) Lots of feels in this one guys, kinda went semi all out with this. 2) Lots a cursing and a bit of descriptive gore here and there. I hope you guys don't hate it. Any ways love ya all. 3 Enjoy!**

**Derek**

They were ready. Or as ready as they will ever be "Ok so Scott, Allison, Boyd and Jackson do you know you're positions right?"

They nodded and Jackson scoffed "Yea Stiles we got this. Those bastereds won't know what hit them."

Stiles smiled "Good. Now Derek, Erica, Isaac and I all have our positions as well. Derek do you have anything to add?"

Derek grunted and shrugged "Nothing much to add. You did most of the talking as usual."

Stiles playfully punched Derek's are "I would tell you to be quiet but then again you always brood in a dark corner."

Stiles laughed and grabbed Derek's arm "Come on everyone lets go outside, the dust is making my nose itch."

Derek raised an eyebrow "I thought you wanted to stay indoors," Stiles smirked, "Well now I want to go outdoors."

Everyone filed outside and started chatting amongst themselves and Derek walked up to him and Stiles blurted out "Derek… Uh would you like to do something later?"

The question caught him off guard "Uh … yea sure Stiles. What do you have in mind?"

"Well … I was thinking that we could just go to my house and just hang out I guess."

Derek looked at Stiles and smiled softly "Yea that sounds nice. I feel stressed and it's only been a day on top of they haven't done anything else."

Stiles rubbed his hand on Derek's back "There there Derek. You need to calm down a little. We're ready for them Derek."

Derek listened as Stiles soothed him and his muscles slowly relaxed "Your right. Your right. I need to trust you guys."

Derek cleared his throat and instantly everyone stopped talking even Jackson "Keep your phones on and if you're attacked by them do not confront them. Come find me or another pack member. Anyways this meeting is over so go do whatever."

Jackson smirked "So you're off to screw your boyfriend?"

Derek saw Stiles turn a bright red and his own cheeks flushed red, he opened his mouth to retaliate but Isaac piped in "Hey Jack-Jack. Shut up and leave them alone! Geeze it's like you just love picking on anything you see. Oh wait you do."

Jackson twitched at the nickname and slowly turned around to look at him "Did. You. Just call me Jack-Jack?"

An amused smile grew on Derek's face as he watched Isaac smirk at Jackson "Oh? You don't like my new nickname for you Jack-Jack? Well what are ya going to do about it Jacky?"

Jackson growled "Well for starters I can strangle you."

"Ooo very tempting but Im going to pass. But maybe you can if you catch me." And with that Isaac bolted with Jackson running behind him.

Lydia sighed and began walking towards Jackson's car muttering about how Jackson could walk home. Erica and Boyd walked towards the trees holding each other's hand chatting away while Scott and Allison walked back to Scott's car. Derek watched Stiles giggle as he watched Jackson and Isaac run around. Derek smiled "So Stiles want to head over to your house now?"

Stiles nodded excitedly and walked towards his Jeep with Derek following.

**Stiles**

As Stiles and Derek climbed into his Jeep Stiles wondered what they would do at his house. He wanted to just sit down and enjoy a simple movie but he was nervous Derek didn't like things like that … and if he didn't Derek would have to deal because he wanted to do that. Stiles started the ignition and drove off "Hey Derek. Is there such things as vampires or windigos?"

Derek turned to look at him with a confused look "What's a windigo?"

"Well you know humans that eat other people become creatures called windigos which represent starvation, cannibalism and death I think."

Derek smirked "If you had to explain to me exactly what it is I think it's safe to say I don't know if they do or not and Vampires not that I know of."

Stiles smiled and laughed "Is it kind of weird that I kind of hope there is more creatures and species of legend that exist."

Derek turned quickly and watched Stiles with a heated stare "Stiles Im seriously wondering what's wrong with you. Why would you want **more **problems?"

Stiles rolled his eyes "Really Derek? I mean to study not as a problem. Sheesh. Anyways we're here."

The two of them climbed out of the Jeep and Stiles opened the front door "So Stiles what do you want to do?"

Stiles smiled "Well I was thinking we could watch a movie, and I think I have the perfect movi-"

"If it's The Notebook Im leaving."

Stiles stopped and gave him a nervous smile "What? Wha- no! I would never watch a … dumb movie like that." Stiles frantically looked for a different movie in the shelves.

"Aha! Here we go," He held out a cd triumphantly, "Green Lantern! Action packed movie that's related to comics. Perfect!"

Stiles looked at Derek and smiled when he saw Derek trying to keep the excited look off of his face "Oh so Derek I never would have guessed you're a closet nerd."

Derek's cheeks flushed red "Shut up Stiles," Stiles laughed and a mischievous grin grew on his face "Wow my boyfriend is nerdy, sexy and a werewolf. Well this gets better and better.

Derek's face grew a brighter red "I said shut up Stiles."

Stiles laughed and put in the movie then plopped onto the sofa beside Derek. Stiles yawned and stretched he was mentally exhausted. Derek raised an eyebrow and rested Stiles head on his lap "Wow sleepy already? The movie hasn't even started."

Stiles stuck out his tongue "Yea well not all of us are gifted with infinite stamina you know?"

"Yea I guess you're right."

Stiles felt safe near Derek, and Derek's body heat slowly lulled him into a deep sleep.

**Derek**

Derek watched as Stiles fell asleep in his lap and mentally laughed he looked so calm and peaceful which was ironic considering that Stiles was anything but calm. Derek sat there completely still to not disturb Stiles watching the movie until the credits came. Derek stretched forgetting Stiles was there causing Stiles to stir "Mmm? Wha-?"

"Oh! Sorry Stiles I didn't mean to-." Derek suddenly stopped talking and took in a whiff of air "There here."

Stiles eyes snapped open and he reached under the sofa and fished out a hunting knife "Where Derek?"

There was a loud crash and 2 men and 1 woman crashed through separate windows "Why hello there Mr. Alpha. We're here to kill you." The woman said cheerfully.

"Wow. That's your mate? Pretty weak looking not to mention he looks useless." One of the males scoffed out.

Derek growled "Don't you dare insult Stiles," he turned to face Stiles, "Run!"

Stiles looked hesitant at first but ran towards the front door only to be knocked back by the woman. Stiles groaned and got up "Don't think we're going to let you escape hon. The only way you'll get through is by killing us." She smiles cockily.

Derek smirked "I have no problem doing that." And with that Derek extended his claws and rushed toward one of the men catching him off guard. Derek balled his fist and punched the man as hard as he could in the face, snapping his neck. There was a sickening snap and Derek sent him flying through the wall. The other man's widened in surprise "Joey," his eyes turned from shock to a cold expression, "You're going to pay for that. Lilly! Kill the kid."

The woman smiled cheerfully "Of course." She rushed towards Stiles.

"Stiles!" Derek tried to run to his side but was blocked by the second man "You're not going anywhere."

Derek watched as Lily extended her claws and took a swipe at Stiles. Luckily Stiles was able to dodge it but just barely. "Get out of my way!" Derek roared.

Derek tried to cut his throat with his claws but Joey quickly sidestepped. His claws extended and he quickly cut deep into Derek's left arm rendering it temporary useless, Derek yelled in pain. He swiped several times at Joey but didn't land a single cut. Derek looked and saw that Stiles had a long gash across his back but he noticed that Lily had a few bleeding cuts on her arms and legs. Derek had to get to Stile, Derek turned back to Joey and jabbed him in the stomach. Joey bent over clenching his stomach "B-Bastaerd." Derek didn't reply and punched him knocking him unconscious.

Derek quickly turned his attention back to Stiles and grabbed Lily by the throat a cruel almost evil smile growing on his face "When someone harms my mate do you know what happens Lilly."

Lilly couldn't answer as she tried to break Derek's grip but to no avail "Would you like me to tell you what happens," Lily's eyes widened in terror "They die."

Derek tightened his grip and his claws cut through her throat, blood splattering on his shirt and on the floor. Lily let out one last feeble cry before her body goes limp. Derek let out a roar and let Lily fall from his hand.

**Stiles**

Stiles watched with slight horror as Derek killed Lily. Derek roared and let the now lifeless body fall from his hand. Derek slowly turned to face the unconscious body of Joey. Stiles slowly got up clenching his gash trying to ignore the sharp pain. "D-Derek stop."

Derek didn't seem to register his words and slowly picked Joey up. Stiles coughed and yelled louder "Derek! Let him go! You don't need to kill him!"

Derek turned to look at Stiles and let Joey go. Joey landed with a thump, he groan and got up backing away in fear. In the next second he was gone. Derek growled glaring at Stiles his eyes bright red "What are you doing Stiles!? They hurt you and Im getting revenge!"

Stiles were a bit surprised that Derek was shouting at him "Derek you need to calm down. I was able to keep her back; you didn't need to kill those two Derek."

Derek scoffed "Keep her back? Ha! A few more minutes and she would have killed you Stiles. Get that through your thick skull!"

Stiles winced, those words hurt, Stiles was getting mad because Derek's lack of faith "Can't you have a bit of faith that I can protect myself Derek?!" Stiles yelled in frustration.

Derek slammed his fist on the wall cracking it "NO STILES IK CANT BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT?! JOEY WAS RIGHT, YOU ARE WEAK AND USELESS! AND DO YOU KNOW WHY? YOU'RE NOT SPECIAL. NOT LIKE HUNTERS OR WEREWOLVES." Derek shouted his voice feeling almost like it was shaking the house.

Stiles stopped and stared at him in awe, his worst fears had finally been confirmed even Derek thought he was useless. Dream Gerard was right. Tears slowly came to his eyes and Stiles looked Derek in the eyes his voice shaking as he desperately tried to keep it steady "Well you know what Derek? If I'm so weak how did I save all you're werewolf asses on several different occasions?! Huh?! Why do you think that Im so useless because Im not good at fighting?! Because I don't kill like you? Is that it? Or is it because Im human? Hmm? Because I've saved you especially on many occasions weather it was with that wolfsbane bullet in your arm which you almost had me fucking cut off! Or when I had to hold you're heavy ass in a pool for 2 hours! I knew you all thought of me as useless and it hurts Derek! Especially the fact that it's you telling me this," Stiles hung his head his body shaking from sadness and pain, "I can't believe you would say Im weak and useless despite all the things I've done for you and you're pack."

Derek's eyes slowly turned from red to green again and Derek's expression became remorseful "Stiles wait I didn't-"

"You didn't what Derek?! Mean what you said?! Don't give me that shit! You meant every word and so do I. Were over Derek, and Im done helping you."

Stiles walked out the door holding onto his gash, but by now he barely felt it the most pain he felt was in his chest the emptiness and loneliness returning. Stiles got in his Jeep and drove off to the hospital, tears stinging his eyes. Stiles banged his fist on the steering wheel tears running down his cheeks "Why?! Why do I always have to get hurt like this?! When all I try to do is help…"


	12. Rejection

**Hey guys! Im so happy that so many people likes this, thanks for the support guys! Love ya all. Enjoy!**

**Derek**

Derek watched as Stiles left those final words echoing through his head _"Were over Derek, and Im done helping you." _Derek dropped to his knees and let a howl of despair, what has he done. His anger had gotten the best of him and he blurted all those hurtful things to Stiles. He hadn't meant any of it. "YOU BASTARD!" A voice came from behind him.

Derek turned to look and a punch landed on his face. Derek looked up and saw Scott glaring down at him with a look of pure hatred "You'd better go apologize to him or else I swear to god I will end you!" Scott shouted his eyes glowing.

Derek looked down his face remorseful "He won't want to see me."

Scott's eyes widened in rage "YOU HAVENT EVEN TRIED YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU TELL STILES THAT HE'S WEAK AND USELESS?! STILES IS SPECIAL IN HIS OWN WAY AND WE ALL NEED AND LOVE HIM AND YOU GO TELL HIM THAT!" Scott shouted at the top of his lungs. Derek looked around at the others looking down at him with cold looks of disapproval. Derek knew he was right, he knew what he said was completely wrong and his heart ached from regret.

"Your right. Your right Scott, I have to go apologize." Derek got up and looked at his pack.

"Im sorry guys." With that Derek bolted off towards the hospital.

Scott growled and crossed his arms "Idiot." Scott mutters to himself. Everyone nodded in agreement as they watched Derek run to get to Stiles.

**Stiles**

Stiles sighed his heart still heavy from those crippling words Derek blurted out, but at the same time he was glad that his injuries weren't too bad just a couple of stitches were needed. The words Derek shouted echoed through his head and tears slid down his cheeks, Stiles brought his knees up and buried his face in his legs and sobbed. He heard a sudden knock at the door and he looked up and quickly rubbed his eyes "Y-Yes?"

A guy that looked slightly older than Stiles was standing at the door with a concerned look on his face "Uh sorry to intrude but I saw you crying… Is everything ok?"

The guy's voice was husky but comforting "Uh … no, everything not ok."

The guy cautiously stepped a little closer as not to scare Stiles "Oh well that sucks, want to talk about it? My name is Jordan by the way."

"Stiles." Stiles mumbled in reply.

Jordan sat in a chair besides Stiles bed "So what's wrong?"

Stiles sniffed and rubbed his eyes again trying to gain control of himself "Well my boyfriend … he said some harsh things to me, well more like confirmed things that I already thought about myself. And right now I'm just bummed out you know? I mean on top of that Im in the hospital."

Stiles noticed that Jordan watched him with an intensive stare "Wow that sucks. What are you in for?"

Stiles wondered why he was asking so many questions he didn't even know the guy "Well I … Fell?"

Jordan smirked in disbelief. Stiles cursed in his head he knew he didn't sound convincing but the morphine was making his thoughts fuzzy "So you needed to go to the hospital for … falling?" he repeated sarcastically.

"Y-Yea it was pretty bad you should have seen how my boy-," Stiles stopped when he was about to say boyfriend, "… n-never mind."

Jordan looked at Stiles with concern "Wow whatever your boyfriend said it must have really hurt for you to act like this."

Stiles looked up to look in Jordan's eyes; they were a stormy grey "How do you know I'm not always like this?"

Jordan shrugged "I just get a feeling that you're not. I think you deserve better Stiles, a guy who doesn't say stuff that makes you feel like this." Jordan gestured to Stiles.

Stiles gave a humorless chuckle "Well you're the first to think that. Besides he's had a rough past and he sometimes blurts out things that he doesn't mean out of anger."

Jordan's face turned serious "Angry or not I still don't think he should vent it out on his boyfriend of all people."

"Ex," Stiles muttered in a small voice. Why was he telling this random handsome guy his problems? "Hey can I ask a question? Why are you here, I mean no offense I'm just asking because I don't really know you and all …?"

"Well who wouldn't come talk to a hospital patient crying," Jordan said with a smirk, but suddenly his smirk turned into a frown "Wait you broke up?"

"Just before I came here to treat this."

"Im sorry to hear…" Jordan's expression was impossible to read.

"I-It's ok." Stiles was losing control of his body, his body began to shake and tears began to run down his cheeks again. "H-He's right I a-am weak."

Suddenly he felt Jordan's hands on his shoulders; he looked into those stormy grey eyes amazed how someone can care so much about him when he didn't even know him "Listen to me Stiles. You. Are. Not. Weak. I don't care if we barely know each other, but never let someone say stuff like that to you. You have to believe in yourself and not in what others think or say about you."

Stiles was at a loss for words "Stiles if you ever feel alone just call me ok," Jordan scribbled down his number on a piece of paper and handed it to Stiles, "I hope this isn't over stepping but can I hug you?"

Stiles only nodded tears still falling. Jordan gave Stiles a big crushing hug and a small smile grew on Stiles face "Thanks Jordan."

**Derek**

Derek knocked on the door that Stiles was supposed to be in "Stiles?"

Derek walked in and saw Stiles hugging someone, a pang of jealousy hit Derek "Who are you?"

The guy turned around a cold look on his face "My name is Jordan and I take it you're Stiles Ex?"

Derek glared at Jordan and turned back to Stiles "Stiles-"

Stiles looked up and gave Derek a hateful glare that made him wince from guilt "What do you want Derek?"

"Stiles please just let me explain."

Stiles expression went from one of anger to one of rage "Explain what Derek?! Please tell me your reasoning behind making me feel even worse about myself than usual!" Stiles shouted.

Jordan looked between the two of them and scooted towards the door "I should go. Bye Stile, call me if you need anything." With that he left the room shutting the door behind him.

Derek looked at Stiles with a mixture of hurt and anger "Who was that?"

Stiles crossed his arms and looked away "He was a stranger who actually cared enough to talk to me when he saw me crying."

Derek was taken slightly aback "You were crying?"

Stiles eye twitched in annoyance "Yes Derek I cried. Though Im sure a stubborn dumbass like you wouldn't be able to figure it out."

Derek winced at Stiles harsh words, he knew he deserved it "Stiles Im sorry. Stiles what I said was harsh, and cruel but please forgive me!"

"Why should I?'

"I need you. The pack needs you Stiles, they told me word for word that they love you and think you're special Stiles. If you wont come back for me then do it for them." Derek hung his head.

Stiles was silent for a few minutes, the air was tense until Stiles broke the silence "You're right. I shouldn't make the pack suffer because of your mistake."

A small smile spread across Derek's face "Thank you Stiles I pro-"

Stiles held up his hand his face stern "Lets get one thing straight Derek. We're not back together. I haven't forgiven you yet. Im helping your pack not you.

Derek's smile faded as quickly as it came, only to be replaced with a hurt expression "Oh … yea a-alright."

"I'll be out tomorrow, I'll meet you all tomorrow at your house I guess."

"Y-Yea see you tomorrow." Derek replied just barely able to keep his voice from shaking. And he left.

When he knew he was alone he curled up tears running down his face, he hated himself for what he did. Now the most important person in his life hates him. Why was he always doing this. 


	13. (2nd Author's note)

**Hey guys! So here's the thing. Schools starting and on top of that I haven't slept in 4 days so I'm exhausted so Im not going to be posting another chapter until maybe this Saturday. This is the only time I'm going to delay a chapter post, I promise. Im REALLY REALLY sorry! Im just at my limit. Hope you don't hate me, and love ya all!**

**Love,**

**Sterekguy243**


	14. Jealousy and Anger

**Hey guys really really so so so sorry about being so late. Schools really been piling up. So at long last here is Chapter 12. Im very grateful for your patience with me. Thank you for your suppot and I love you all very much. Enjoy! **

**Stiles**

The next day Stiles got out of the hospital. He moved his arm akcwardly the stitches limited his movement. He took out his phone and sent a quick text to everyone in the pack that he's out of the hospital. "Hey!" he heard someone call out from behind him.

Stiles saw Jordon running out of the hospital racing to catch up to him "Oh hey Jordon. Why are you here?"

Jordon put his hands on his knees panting "Well I was visiting a family member and then after that I headed towards you're room to check on you and you weren't there. I got worried and figured you were just leaving."

Stiles smiled and laughed "Why were you worried about me? You hardly even know me."

"Ah well you know … I don't know why I just was." Jordan said a slight blush coming to his cheeks as he scratched his head nervously.

"Aw well isn't that sweet of you! Well anyways see ya. And thanks." And with that Stiles turned to head to his jeep.

"W-wait! Do you want to go out and do something to celebrate you're recovery," Jordan called out. He suddenly went silent and his face grew redder and a panicked look appeared on his face "N-Not go out! Hang out! Im sorry!"

Stiles snorted and cracked a smile "Well aren't you forward. Ok why not? Want me to drive us or are you planning on driving?"

Stiles held in a laugh as he saw Jordan's surprised expression "O-Oh well I know this cool place it sells delicious food. If you want to go that is."

Stiles face beamed "Of course. Where's your car?"

"Over here."

Stiles followed Jordan until he came to a stop in front of a black Ferrari; Stiles heart skipped a beat when he saw the Ferrari almost immediately followed by a sense of depression. Stiles sat down on the floor his knees to his chest facing away from Jordan "I feel inadequate now."

Jordan smiled nervously and patting Stiles back "Don't worry Stiles my parents gave me this for my birthday."

Stiles sighed "My dad gave me a Jeep when I could drive," He shrugs, "Eh. It's no big deal; we all get what we can afford. Shall we get going?"

Jordan smiled nodding "Ok." He clicked open the car and sat himself. Stiles opened his door and sat putting on his seatbelt as Jordan turned the ignition making the car roar to life.A small voice yelled in protest in his head _"What are you doing Stiles?! You just got out of the hospital and you're going with a strange guy whom you've just met yesterday? Derek wouldn't like this at all." _That was true Stiles was sure that Derek would be suspicious of the situation… "_Ah who the fuck cares what that insensitive jerk thinks?"_

_"You do." _The voice replied as Jordan pulled out of the parking lot.

**Derek**

Derek watched as Stiles spoke to Jordan, something was off about Jordan and he didn't like him being near Stiles. Maybe that was why he didn't like him … more like Derek felt a sense of jealousy. Why did he get to talk to his boyfriend so freely when even he couldn't even get near him anymore? It made his blood boil, his inner wolf begging to be released to rip him to shreds. He almost wanted to, but he knew Stiles would be mad if he did something as cruel as that. Derek sighed in defeat his heart heavy and his mind void of anything except Stiles. "What have I done?" Derek's stomach clenched to the point where he felt like he was going to throw up, he felt tears well up and quickly wiped his jacket sleeve across his face. He hated how weak he felt but truth be told he desperately needed Stiles. Derek watched as Stiles laughed as he entered Jordan's car and watched them drive off. Derek looked away and walked back towards his lonely home in the woods his shoulders hunched and his head lowered. Derek listened to the leaves rustle through the wind, seeing small rays shining through the tree leaves. He suddenly heard the snap of a twig behind him, Derek calmly turned to face his follower it was a man who he had never met before no doubt from the other pack. The younger wolf politely bowed to Derek a small mocking smile on his face "Hello my name is Borous I am second command in my pack and here to speak on behalf of my Alpha. We'd like to negotiate with you."

Derek sighed his head throbbing from annoyance "Kid. Come back another time when I'm in a better mood." Derek said waving Borous off.

Derek heard Borous growl and he felt him hold onto his shoulder "I suggest you stay Mr. Hale this is a one time opportunity, if you leave now you will have a full scale war on your hands." Borous said with a forced cheerful smile plastered on his face.

Derek turned to look Borous in the eyes and gave him a look of pure anger and hatred "I suggest you remove your hand from my shoulder before I rip off your arm off."

Borous quickly retracted his hand flinching away from his gaze. "Y-You'll be sorry Mr. Hale." Borous said with warning in his tone.

Derek only watched him not reacting to his threat. Derek's eye glowed red and he utter a single word making Borous run "Run." And with that Borous was gone leaving Derek alone once again. Derek shook his head as he continued to walk to his crumbling home, his heart feeling like it was breaking by the seams but refusing to show it.

**Stiles**

Stiles checked his watch and saw it was almost 4pm "Shit! Hey Jordan I have to go! See you later! He got up quickly and left the pizza place they were in running towards the forest to meet the others. Stiles felt his pocket buzz and he checked it and saw a text from Scott

**Dude! Where are you? Everyone is here. Hurry your ass up.**

Stiles rolled his eyes and texted him back

**_Don't worry Im heading over there now ok?_**

Stiles soon reached the house everyone giving him expectant looks Stiles laughed nervously and stopped in front of Scott "I told you I was coming."

Scott smirked and bumped fists with Stiles and opened his mouth to retort when he stopped and growled. Stiles turned and saw a smiling Jordan. "Hey there Jordan what are you doing here."

"Ah well you see I'm here to kill you Stiles." Stiles eyes widened in surprise.

"Wha-"

"Its time for you to die little Alpha mate." Suddenly Stiles saw Jordan rush forward his claws extended ready for the kill. Stiles closed his eyes knowing his life would end and he heard a grotesque sound of flesh being ripped open but felt nothing. He felt a warm drop hit his cheek, he opened his eyes and let out a silent scream, there was Derek his arms outstretched to protect Stiles, with Jordan's hand sticking out of his back having gone straight through him. "Derek? DEREK!"


	15. A life taken, Happiness revived

**Hey! Sorry about talking SO long school is getting hectic, I can barely find the time. Any ways hope you like it. Love yall. Enjoy!**

**Stiles**

Stiles watched as Derek fell to the ground clenching his gaping stomach. Stiles watched as Derek growled barely able to hold his head up as more and more blood pooled underneath him "L-Leave him al-lone."

Jordan stood there a sneer on his handsome face "Aw even when you're knocking at death's door you're still fighting to protect this pathetic excuse for a mate," Jordan said slowly backing away from Derek.

Derek looked at him his face a mixture of determination and pain sweat covering his face "Shut up," Derek yelled out before going into a fit of bloody coughs. Both Stiles and Jordan stood there surprised at the outburst and waited until Derek continued, "H-He's not p-pathetic! He's the smartest, kindest, funniest and most selfless person I know as well as the person I love; Derek slowly started getting up onto his knee panting with every pained movement, "Don't you dare say another thing about him. I won't let you!"

Derek looked directly at Jordan his eyes glowing red. Derek winced in pain, nearly collapsing again; he breathed heavily the wound healing very slowly. Stiles hate to feel useless; he hated to see Derek like this he hated himself for letting something like this happen. And at that moment something in Stiles snapped, he stood up straight his face looking toward the ground his face expressionless he held out his hand toward Allison and muttered quietly and calmly "Allison give me your gun."

Allison looked at him with concern "Stiles what are you-"

Stiles couldn't take it anymore and he raised his head his face full of blind fury "GIVE ME YOU'RE FUCKING GUN BEFORE I RIP IT FROM YOUR HANDS!" Stiles yelled at Allison.

Scott move forward to say something but Stiles gave him a look that made his shiver and shut up. Allison with tears in her eyes gave Stiles her gun. Stiles slowly reached behind him and got out his own and looked at Jordan an almost inhumane growl coming from Stiles chest "You're going to die."

Jordan sneered "Oh am I? I'd like to see if you could kill me." With that he bared his fangs and ran at full speed at Stiles. Everyone watched anxiously as Stiles stood there, Jordan brought up his claw about to bring it down to slash Stiles into ribbons when Stiles simply sidestepped the attack missing him by barely an inch, Stiles quickly held up a gun to Jordan's shoulder before he could do anything and pulled the trigger a loud blast echoing thorough the forest followed by a scream of pain. Jordan clenched his bleeding shoulder growling "How could you, a human do tha-"

"'Shut up and let me show you real pain." Stiles interrupted.

Jordan growled again and slashed at Stiles several times, Stiles calmly dodged according to Jordan's movements, completely giving in to his instincts much to Jordan's frustration. Jordan smirked and slashed his arms towards each other looking as if he was about to give Stiles a hug. Stiles quickly crouched down once again barely missing and pressed the muzzles of both of his guns on Jordan's knees and fired making a blood curling scream of pain escape from Jordon's lips. Jordan fell to the ground screaming in pain holding his shot kneecaps. Stiles looked down at him and suddenly an insane smile comes to his face as he watches the other boy suffer. Stiles kneeled down besides Jordan still looking down at him with that look "How does it feel Jordan? Does it hurt? I hope it does. I hope you feel the same pain you caused me and my family, my pack," Jordan gave Stiles a pained smirk "Th-this is nothing."

The smile on Stiles face grew even wider "Then allow me to make it "Something.""

Stiles held his hand up and brought it down on his head slamming the bottom of his gun into his head cracking it. Jordan's body went limp and he let a low pained groan. Stiles couldn't help but laugh as he pressed a gun directly on his back and fired listening to the yells. He leaned down and whispered softly into Jordan's ear "This is what you get for hurting the ones I love," Jordan looked up at him weakly and saw the Cheshire cat grin across Stiles face, "See you in hell, Jordan." With that Stiles put the gun to Jordan's head and pulled the trigger the shot echoing though the tree, blood splattering on stiles staining his clothes red. Stiles laughed, but then was enveloped by an overwhelming feeling of guilt. He had just taken a life, it was the life of an evil person but a life none the less Stiles dropped the guns and fell to his knees tears coming to his eyes, he put his face in his hands and tried to hold back the sobs, failing miserably. He stayed that way until he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder, he looked up and his eyes widened with shock. Derek was there knelt beside him his face determined and strong but with tears running down his cheeks and his eyes remorseful.

**Derek**

Derek didn't know what to think when he saw how Stiles fought the werewolf, it was beyond belief but seeing this side of Stile honestly scared Derek a little. He was wild, rabid, and cruel even. Derek watched as Stiles put the gun to the werewolf's head and blew his brains out. Inside Derek was remorseful that Stiles had to do something like this, his stomach and heart tightened as he saw the look of realization spread across his face as fell to his knees and began sobbing. Derek couldn't stand it, Derek grunted as he got up and he move to where Stiles was and kneeled behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder. He could feel tears of remorse and regret sliding slowly down his cheek, as Stiles turned around and Derek saw his face his guilt knotted tighter in his chest. Derek looked down not able to look Stiles in the face "Stiles. Im so so sorry for what I said. Im sorry that you had to … kill that man," Stiles winched at the work kill but Derek continued trying to keep his voice from cracking, "Stiles this is all my fault and Im sorry."

There was only silence everything in the woods seemed to pick up the tension and fell silent, even the insects. Derek listen to the deafening silence until he heard Stiles let out a small sigh, "Derek. It's not your fault, none of this was. And I forgive you Derek."

Derek looked at Stiles "A-Are you sure?"

"Is this sure enough for you?" With those words Stiles closed his eyes and pressed his lips onto his own, beginning to kiss him. Derek closed his own eyes and embraced Stiles wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist. The two of them pull back and Stiles smiles shyly at Derek.

"I've missed you so much Derek."

"I've missed you too, Stiles."

Stiles smiles naturally and stands up offering him his hand "Now let's get you patched up, Sourwolf."

Derek smiled and took his hand "Yea."


	16. (Apology)

**Wow I feel like a total A-hole right now guys. Im really sorry that I haven't been writing for a while now and I'll try my best to get back on track. Schools just been piling up and I've been exhausted lately. I promise I'll be better just don't hate me too much guys ok. I'll be posting 2 chapters in another hour or 2. Until then, Love ya all 3 . **

**Love,**

**Sterekguy243**


	17. Reflection and Comfert

**Hey guys! I missed you all and I think now Im finally back on track with this story so Love ya all and ENJOY.**

**Stiles**

Stiles sat on Derek's ruin porch looking out at the still forest, he was still shaken up about the whole fiasco of him loosing it and killing Jordan but he had eventually convinced himself that it was the right thing to do and it was inevitable. But he still felt this hole of guilt in his chest, he had killed someone, and no matter what way he thought about it he still felt horrible. Stiles pulled his knees up to his chest and sighed. Stiles heard slow footsteps behind him and felt someone hug him from behind "Stiles, stop beating yourself up for this, and don't deny that you aren't I can smell your remorse from back there." Derek said with a concerned tone to his voice.

Stiles allowed a small smile to come to his face Derek could always tell when something was amiss with him "Yeah I'm sorry for being so gloomy Derek. It's just … Im trying to wrap my head around the fact that I took a life even if it was an evil one. I guess I'm not used to taking a life as you or Gerard." Stiles shivered at the name the image of black blood coming out of his mouth and every available area on his face. Stiles knew Derek noticed because he felt him hold him tighter against him. "I'm sorry Stiles."

Stiles was puzzled by the apology he turned around to face Derek his giving him a questioned look "What are you sorry about Derek? You haven't done anything wrong yet." Stiles chuckled as he said that but stopped when he saw Derek's face. Derek's face was contorted with a bit of remorse with no hint of humor in his emerald eyes "I-I'm sorry that … That I was so weak, If I was stronger you wouldn't have lost it and killed him."

Stiles was silent for a second then leaned over and hugged Derek tightly wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and pulled away "Derek. It's ok. I was able to protect you and your pack," Stiles said a humorless smile growing on his face, "I finally wasn't … useless. I was finally something other than the weak human as you said." Stiles held himself looking down.

Derek suddenly put his hands on Stiles shoulders and gave him a single shake making him look into his eyes "Stop it Stiles! Stop saying stuff like that! Stop saying **my** pack; they're **your** pack as well Stiles. Stop thinking that you're alone, you're not. What I said … I regret with all my heart, I was scared and angry that I almost lost you Stiles. I didn't mean what I said."

Stiles looked at Derek with surprise, Stiles didn't want to look weak but he felt small tears of happiness well up in his eyes a genuine smile spreading across his face "Thanks Derek." Stiles leaned over and gave Derek a quick kiss on the lips happy that he finally felt a part of something for once.

**Derek**

When Derek listen as Stiles talked about his guilt of killing Jordan he felt horrible for his own weakness feeling as if it was his fault that Stiles had to take a life and he hated himself for it. But when Derek heard Stiles repeat that Derek pack was only Derek's almost like he was like he was purposely excluding himself, he felt a spark of determination and told Stiles exactly how he felt. When he saw tears running down Stiles cheeks he was nervous that he had somehow made it worse. But then Stiles smiled and thanked him … and Derek couldn't help but feel like his heart was going to explode with happiness. Derek gave Stiles a tight hug "Don't worry. I'll make them pay. I'll make them pay starting now and you're going to help me."

Stiles pulled back to look at Derek with a confused look "Help? And how exactly oh great strategist are you going to make me of any use in the line of battle."

Derek rolled his eyes to the sarcastic comment "_That's the Stiles I know and love."_Derek thought to himself with a smile "Oh no. There is no way I would let you fight. I don't wa-," Derek began saying before he noticed the pleading look in Stiles eyes. Stiles really wanted to fight with them to protect their pack, Derek knew that he couldn't say no to Stiles puppy dog look and sighed in defeat "Fine Stiles if you're going so far as to use your puppy look then ?I suppose I can't say no."

Stiles smiled in delight but Derek quickly put a hand up to interrupt Stiles before he could speak "But only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You can fight but only if I'm with you."

Stiles was silent for a second but then smiled "Yea that's fine. I don't have to feel like I'm dragging you all down now," Derek watched as Stiles clenched his fist and looked down at it "I promise Derek, I'll do whatever it takes to protect my pack."

Derek smiled softly "Yea. Me to Stiles."

"Let's go back and talk with the other's about our next move."

"Yea alright but before that-," Derek grinned as he caught Stiles off guard, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. After a couple seconds Derek pulled back and began walking back into the charred house, a large wolfish grin on his face and a blushing, babbling Stiles following behind.

**Stiles**

As the pack sat around in the "living room" Stiles looked down deep in thought. They needed to have a line of defense in a way to protect the Hale house or their "home base" in a sense. How would they be able to keep away those stupid werewolves out of the Hale property? He closed his eyes tuning everyone out; he let the idea's fly by and suddenly his eyes snapped open "I've got it! Why didn't I think of it before?" Stiles suddenly yelled out standing up. Everyone turned to look at Stiles with surprised look on their faces Jackson was the first to speak up "Uh, Stilinski? Have you gone off the deep end or are you just acting stupid?"

Derek let out a low warning growl making Jackson back off a bit "Let's let Stiles tell us what he's come up with."

Stiles smiled gratefully towards Derek and looked at everyone "I figured out a way to make this place a safe zone, completely enemy wolf free, and I also figured how we can ambush them as well, but we can't do it without Deaton." Stiles announced proudly.

Everyone except Derek was had a confused look on their face "Uh. . . Stiles do you mind filling us in on how you plan to do that impossible task?" Derek said an amused smile on his face.

Stiles grinned "Never say a task is impossible my Sourwolf. The answer is simple. Make a large parameter around this house with mountain ash. And by big I mean big. Deaton can supply us with the ash and we all can set it up." Stiles explained.

Stiles noticed Derek raise a skeptical eyebrow, Stiles continued before Derek could say anything "Now there's the obvious problem of how **you** will be able to get in and out. We simply leave one person here to break and re-seal the parameter kinda like a toll booth minus the paying part. I suggest Lydia considering that she's not exactly good at fighting. No offense."

Lydia huffed and looked away he nose in the air "I have no objections. You all can go risk your lives while I hold down the fort." Stiles rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"So what are your thoughts on these guys?"

Stiles waited as the other looked at each other and then looked back at Stiles "Well I don't know about everyone else but I think it's a solid plan." Scott said a confident smile on his face.

"I agree with McCall."

"I like it."

"Whatever."

Derek smiled "I agree. So this will be our new line of defense. Now what were you saying about a way to ambush them?"

Stiles face grew serious at the mention of this and heaved a sigh "Ok. But you're not going to like it."


	18. Counterattack

**Hi guys! Again sorry for not posting so much anyways warning there is blood and a bit of gore here nothing serious. Anyways Love ya all and ENJOY.**

**Derek**

Derek was nervous, he really hated this plan. He stood in a tree watching as Stiles waited for the enemy to find him. When Stiles told the pack that he should be live bait everyone objected but Stiles was determined to carry out his plan. Derek honestly just hoped that the plan worked, because if it didn't … Derek didn't want to think about it. "_Come on Derek think about something else, Anything else!"_ He thought to himself.

"Damn it Stiles. I hope you're sure about this." Derek muttered to himself quietly.

**Stiles **

Stiles stood in the woods waiting for the enemy to find him and he honestly was nervous. It was ironic considering that he came up with the plan himself but then again he was aware of the risk if the plan went awry. Stiles sighed and suddenly there was a shift in the wind, Stiles quickly looked around the bright forest and saw 5 people 3 of them men the other 2 women. The man standing closest to Stiles smiled sympathetically "So have you decided to give yourself up? Our alpha commanded that we bring you back to him alive, he wishes to make you his new mate. I assure you our Alpha would love to have you as a mate."

Stiles took a step back and shuttered involuntarily at the thought. Just the very thought of being that monster's mate made him sick to his stomach, he clenched his fist in anger "You think that I would become the mate of the Alpha who dared to threaten my pack, harmed my family, shed the blood of my true mate. Well I have an answer for your alpha, GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

The werewolf chuckled sadly "Sadly this isn't a request. This is a demand and one way or another you have to come with us."

The werewolves around him bare their fangs and extended their claws. The wolf that Stiles had been talking to stood up straight and simply snapped his fingers once and the rest rushed toward Stiles ready to capture him. Stiles quickly pulled out his gun and shouted as loudly as he could "NOW!"

**Derek**

Derek was now determined to kill that Alpha. No matter what it took he would kill that bastered. Daring to tell Stiles he wanted him as a mate it made his blood boil with rage. But for now he would take it out on these messengers. A couple minutes late Derek heard Stiles signal clear as a bell and kicked off the branch he was standing on, propelling himself towards the first enemy. Derek pulled back his fist and punched one of them as hard as he could breaking the guys jaw and sending him flying through a tree. Derek knew that the rest if his pack was here now and they all began fighting them almost instantly winning because of catching them off guard. Jackson quickly swiped his claws across two of the wolves' throats. They gasped desperately holding their throats, blood slowly covering their hands; they both collapsed the light fading from their eyes. Allison held up her bow and aimed an arrow at one of the women, in the next second she let her arrow fly. The woman screamed as the arrow pierced he eye flying clean through, she fell to her knees and in the next moment she was dead. The other two looked toward Stiles enraged and lunged for him ready to rip him to shreds. But before they could get anywhere near his mate Derek was between them and caught them by their throats. "So, who should be the one to die? After all we do only need one."

The two of them looked at Derek with fear and began to kick and flail franticly trying to get out of his grasp but to no avail. Derek felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned slightly to see who it was "Yes Stiles?"

Stiles sighed looking away slightly "I don't agree with you killing them but if you must the keep the one on the right alive he seems to be higher up in the pack than the lackeys on the left."

"Got it. Now look away hon."

Stiles nodded and looked away "Well you heard my mate. You're going to die Miss, have fun in hell." With that Derek gripped as tightly as he could, the woman's choked screams echoed though the forest he eyes filled with tears almost begging for mercy until there was a deafening snap. Derek noticed Stiles flinched at the snap and he was apologetic for that. Derek let the now lifeless body fall from his hand and turned his attention back to the "H-H-How did we not notice y-your presence?" he managed to choke out.

"Simple everyone's clothes are doused in wolfsbane oil, that's how you were not able to smell us. Sure it's a bit harder for our wolfies but not impossible." Stiles explained quietly still looking away.

The wolf's eyes widened "G-Genius. M-My master will love it when he claims you as his own." He said with difficulty.

Derek glared and tightened his grip on his throat man "As you can see me and my pack show no mercy to those who threaten our family. Tell us where the rest of your pack is or I kill you."

The wolf smiled fear in his eyes, sweat beading on his face "Y-You have your family I have mine. I-I'll never sell them out s-so you might as well kill me."

Derek growled with frustration "Why you-"

"Derek wait!"

The wolf turned to look at Stiles and much to Derek's displeasure he gave him a sympathetic smile "Y-you poor human. Caught in this supernatural w-world of death. You don't b-belong in something like this. Yet … you … you help those who h-have the ability to harm you, such kindness is s-so rare" Derek felt a wave of fury wash over him and he tightened his grip more, the wolf gave Stiles a pained smile "N-No …. Wonder … You have … Alpha's fighting over you."

Derek crushed his throat killing him instantly; Derek dropped the limp body and turned to look at Stiles. "You ok Stiles?"

Stiles looked down at the ground, silent for a few moments before he looked up to look at Derek a smile on his face "Told you my plan would work!"

Derek smiled back relived that Stiles wasn't to shaken up, he smiled back "Yea I suppose I need to work on having more faith in you."

Stiles laughed and hugged Derek tightly, Derek sighed happily taking in the calming scent of his mate he closed his eyes and hugged him tight. They had finally started making some progress in this war, thanks to his precious mate. "Come on lets go back home Stiles."

**Stiles**

He and the rest of the pack decided that instead of going back to the Hale house they would go to Stiles house much to Stiles disdain. When they all arrived Stiles opened the door and sitting in the living room was his father "Shit."

"Welcome back son. I see you brought your friends," Stiles notice that his dad's voice tightened when he said the last word, "Why don't your friends go into the kitchen and get something to snack on."

"Oh yea sure Dad come on guys-"

"Oh no Stiles you stay here. We need to have a "talk""

Stiles sighed and made a silent plea as he watched everyone file into the kitchen. He slowly turned back to look at his dad. At that moment he realized that the walls had been sealed and the house was back to its normal look Stiles gave a silent thank you to Derek and his wolfie speed before turning his attention back to his father "Yes dad?"

"Where have you been the last 2 days? I've called you but you don't answer! I'm left worried about you. Explain. Now."

Stiles shrugged "What can I say? My phone died a while back and besides its summer you know I crash over at Scott's house from time to time. It also gets lonely sleeping here by myself all the time you know. Why are you so worried all of a sudden? I do this all the time."

John Stilinski looked at Stiles for a few moments before finally relenting "I'm sorry son it's just more dead bodies have wound up and I just wanted to know you were safe."

Stiles smiled "Oh Dad you don't need to worry about me," Stiles turned to face the kitchen door, "By the way you guys don't have to be ease dropping!" he called out.

Stiles rolled his eyes and turned to his dad again "Hey dad can they say for dinner?"

John looked surprised for a second "How do you expect to feed that hoard of animals you call friends? No offense guys!"

Everyone simultaneously called out in reply "None taken."

"I knew you were listening! And dad don't worry you leave that to me." Stile grinned winking.

"Fine."

"Well guys let's get shopping!"

Everyone called out excited for the prospect of food. Stiles smirked and thought to himself "_That wolf was wrong; I help them not because they are my pack but my family."_ With that thought they all headed out to get groceries.


	19. (Explaination)

**Hey guys so the reason why I am taking so long is because Im choosing to make this next chapter kinda long so the wait is worth it. But now spoilers now guys ;) anyways Love all of you so much!**

**- Love, **

**Sterekguy243 3**


End file.
